


Cinematic Bliss

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: My Movie Star Boyfriend is a Demon Lord [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kink, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies are designed to make you feel. Humor, fear, desire and more. Kagome allows the escapist magic of film to carry her away. (Dokuga Awards: 2nd Quarter 2009 Nominee - Best Comedy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a one shot for r0o's challenge (on dokuga.com). It quickly spiraled into a full-story. 
> 
> This story takes place while Kagome is in present day after Naraku's defeat. It's Alternate Universe (AU) and the 1st chapter was a bit of an experiment for me. I tried to create a sexy scene with the characters without actual in-person sexy times between both Sesshoumaru and Kagome while keeping them in character. And dammit it's hard! Perhaps I can get to a point where there is just erotica without the lemon...or not. So, most of the story is M, but I think a few chapters creep into E category.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

"Where are you going dear?" Kagome's mother peered around the corner into the hallway from the kitchen, a spatula in one hand.

"Going to take a bath mom, let me know when dinner is ready alright?"

Her mother gave her a warm smile. "Of course honey."

Kagome Higurashi, time traveler, foe of Naraku, and vanquisher of the Shikon No Tama, was taking a brief sabbatical from her schoolwork. The priestess of the past and student of the future had been working hard lately, almost too hard, in order to make up months of missed classes and a flailing grade point average. So far she was doing rather well, even her guidance counselor had remarked upon it today. Kagome was so lighthearted and optimistic that she felt a little reward was in order.

 _"Yeah, a nice hot bath with some soothing music perhaps, and a good movie to watch."_ Her eyes lit up with barely suppressed glee. _"I can hardly wait!"_

Her friend Eri had allowed her to borrow a DVD. It was a bootleg version of a pretty popular movie. Winner of several independent film awards and recipient of unending positive reviews. Eri's tastes usually ran to horror and sci-fi nonsense, it was surprising to hear her animated school buddy praise anything in the action/romance category. The girl had raved about it so much that Kagome couldn't help but be intrigued. She always loved a good movie, and to hear her friend prattle on about it this one seemed right up there with the best of them.

Kagome had a naughty thought and grabbed her portable DVD player. Souta absolutely hated it when she did this, but heck he'd get over it. She giggled into her hand as she made her way to the shared bathroom.

"I'm claiming this bathroom in the name of rest and relaxation!" she proclaimed to the empty tiled room, then she quickly locked the door behind her.

Her little brother would scream bloody murder about her commandeering the bathroom...again, but he wasn't due from baseball practice for a long while. Besides he could use grandpa's bathroom. Sure she could sympathize, their grandfather did use some indescribable and horrid smelling sacred bath soap. "Formed from the mightiest of soap demons!" he'd loudly announced one day, but oh well.

Kagome grabbed scented oils, bubble bath powder, and a few candles she had stocked away. Oh yeah, this was going to be great. The bath water was nice and hot just how she liked it and the effervescent bubbles were bursting with the scent of flowers in bloom. She turned off the harsh florescent lights of the bathroom and only the warm glow of the candles flickered off the white and cream ceramic walls. Before entering the tub she placed the portable DVD player on a low table in the corner, far enough away from the tub so she could use the mini remote but not be in danger of electrocuting herself.

"Ahhh...Mmmm. Heavenly," she murmured as the scrubbing bubbles luxuriated her bare skin.

She poured a handful of scented water over her bare breasts, her shoulders, then laid back gently before reaching for the remote. The movie began as most films do, the opening credits rolled by lazily against a darkened background as a lonely sonata played. The soundtrack so far was classical in nature and Kagome smiled at the sound of the string instruments as they wove their melody.

Unfortunately that seemed to be the best thing about this movie. The main character, a middle-aged woman in dire straights who was fighting to save her family, was rather dull. The actress was good, one of those women in Hollywood who's star was on the rise, but the story itself was, well, boring. The guy she was involved with was romantic and all, a typical leading actor cookie-cutter physique, but his portrayal as her love interest was wooden at best.

_"Oh well, at least the music is good. I'll ask Eri for a copy of it."_

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the characters give their lines as that wonderful music played at the exact moments between and during scenes. No need to watch anymore, the film was a dud, so much for all those gushing reviews.

"I don't believe that is acceptable," replied one of the various characters on screen. Kagome's face scrunched up and the actor continued, "No, I think I require something more from you."

 _"I know this voice. I don't think it's Brad Pitt. Maybe it's that other guy from Ocean's Eleven, Clooney? Nah, voice is deep but a little different."_ She continued to keep her eyes closed, playing a little guessing game in her head as the voices emanating from the portable player droned on.

"Perhaps I should kill them? Yes, maybe they should die."

Brown eyes popped open as if they were on springs. Kagome shot upright within the tub and the bubbly water splattered against her, some wayward droplets hitting her shocked face and a few foamy bubbles landing in her open mouth. The last word sounded like a bell, the ringing tones echoing around her memory. "Die" reverberated in her eardrums as if the DVD was stuck on repeat. Poison claws glowing green, magenta stripes on porcelain skin, and fierce but cold golden-amber eyes stared back at her with mild amusement in her mind's eye...and on that tiny portable screen.

It was him, there was no denying it. The daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, and half-brother to Inuyasha was in this movie. Not only was he in it, but he was one of the main characters. Moving around the confines of the set as if he owned it. Sesshoumaru, nor the make-up artists, had even bothered to mask his long silver-white hair or citrine eyes. The hair was now no longer than shoulder-length and the markings were gone, but all the rest of him remained exactly the same. Tall, lean, with strikingly handsome features that shaved a fine line at times between the masculine and feminine. She could even see hints of filed manicured claws on his tapered fingers as the style of his hair, pulled back into a low silky ponytail, covered the tips of his ears.

He was currently woo'ing the main female character. Giving her the choice of giving up her body to save her family or keeping her honor and sending them to die an unjust death.

 _"Leave it to him to play the antagonist,"_ Kagome thought sourly as a frown edged over her lips.

Not that she couldn't see the demon lord in the hero role. During the final battle with Naraku he had saved her. Stood between her and certain death as lesser demons summoned by Naraku and the tainted jewel came for her blood. He entered the fray in typical haughty demon lord fashion and acted as her shield, like a knight in white silk and polished armor. To this day she had no idea why he did not leave her to die. Her eyes never left him as they followed his movements around the protagonist, exuding the same powerful presence as he brought with him in battle.

The scene and the demon before her continued to flicker across the screen and Kagome admitted that he made quite the leading man, fueling dirty musings of bored housewives everywhere.

 _"And quite a few schoolgirls,"_ her mind added wryly. "Huh, he's actually pretty good," she whispered as her frown turned into a confused pout.

In fairness, he was very good, the best actor so far and he was clearly carrying the scene. Kagome barely noticed the main character as the demon lord moved with fluid grace, standing beside her as he continued to taunt. The priestess shivered in the bath, causing the water to ripple and a few bubbles to pop at the sound of his voice. She'd never seen him like this and she lay riveted in the tub as the scented water swirled around her.

"Will you give yourself to me?"

His voice had taken on that husky low quality that Kagome only heard when he was about to attack. She shuddered again at the scenario in which the tone was used before her.

A large but strong pale-skinned hand skimmed against the right arm of the woman on film and Kagome subconsciously ran her loofah over the same arm. Suddenly a knife appeared in his hand and the priestess in the tub let out a gasp. He cut along the strings of the woman's bodice, slicing up her front with a practiced precision that made Kagome place a hand to her lips. The demon lord hastily pulled off the ruined garment from behind with little warning and the lightly panting mouth before the priestess's hand bit down slightly on scented damp fingers.

The woman's front was bare to the voyeuristic eyes of the camera and her breath became labored, as did the viewer's in the bubble-filled tub.

"Better," he breathed and the sharp point of the knife glided down lightly between the valley of her breasts leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake.

Kagome ran the loofah over the same place on her body and leaned back to let it inch down her stomach as well. The textured sponge stopped at her belly button as she watched him glide a rather longish tongue up between the woman's breasts. Sesshoumaru made a moaning sound that turned into a deep low growl as he licked seeping red blood from the cut. The camera was up close now and Kagome's breath caught for an instant as he slid the blood dipped appendage over an already pert nipple, smearing blood like a red brand across pale breasts. Kagome's own bits of flesh were growing firm in the dank air of the bathroom. An idle hand rubbed soapy wetness over her own raised tits as the loofah continued to move in gentle strokes between them and down. The priestess was growing warm even though the water within the tub was cooling.

"Do you like what you see?" said the demon lord as his face lingered in half-shadowed profile. His voice teemed over with pure vice before he sucked hard on the flesh beneath the curve of a breast.

Kagome let out another hard breath that skirted the line between a moan and a gasp, the loofah found its way to an inner thigh of a slightly bent leg.

The protagonist did moan and Sesshoumaru laughed at her reaction, but the camera almost made it seem as if he were laughing at the audience. The sound of the demon lord's mirth circled around Kagome's ears and she felt something deep inside her pulse. The only time she'd heard him give that wicked chuckle was when someone was about to meet a rather gruesome end. In natural response, a tiny bit of fear crept up her spine as a throb of excitement clenched points lower on her body.

The actress's hands ran through glimmering silver tresses as he peeled down her skirt, releasing it from the confines of the barrette that held the strands back. The loofah in the bathtub floated in the calm water between Kagome's legs as a small hand played with coarse hairs around a burning center. Sesshoumaru was undressing now, a languid strip tease as he knelt between the naked legs of the woman before him.

Kagome saw firm hard muscle covering an expanse of clear pale skin fill the small LCD screen. Magenta stripes graced sinewy flesh, marking his back like tribal tattoos. The priestess had never seen the demon lord's upper body so bare and the hand on her center slipped across a bundle of hyper-sensitive nerves. She watched each muscle of his back glide in an erotic dance as skilled fingers rose and fell, up and down the inner thighs of his co-star. Kagome could almost feel those fingers on her own body, tickling over her thighs, as the frothy liquid of the tub stroked her in a listless underwater current. The action of her hand grew more demanding and the gently splashing water swept across the tips of her breasts. At the same time she saw him lift those big hands up to cup a mirrored pair of breasts on screen, and Kagome bit her tongue to stifle a moan.

"Oh wow," she whispered and felt her eyes drift closed.

They didn't remain shut for long after hearing the main character give a mewling cry. Sesshoumaru had his long dexterous tongue buried within her. The angle of the camera mixed with the almost film noir cinematography giving the blatantly sexual display a vibrancy that was almost too much to watch. The demon lord licked and sucked and thrust that long lovely pinkish tongue so far within that it caused Kagome to squeeze her legs tight, delighting in the rubbing friction as tingly sparks of pleasure raced from her wet sex up to her temples.

"MMmmmmrghh!" The moan fought hard to escape air-tight lips as Kagome's hips jerked upward uncontrollably.

Her other hand, previously limp on her breast, applied pressure to a still-taut nipple, the flick of a blunt nail causing her hips to jerk again. The demon lord spoke and the sound flew like a spear right through Kagome's libido forcing it up to greater heights.

"You like that." His soft spoken statement brimming with unmet need. "Clearly not so defiant are we?" he added chidingly between a moan and dark burst of laughter.

Kagome let out another muffled groan and a soapy finger eased inside a moist hot cavern beneath the water. _"Ohh, I-I-"_

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"Waaah!!" Kagome jumped so high that the water sloshed over the side like a tidal wave. The loofah bobbing on the water like an endangered ocean liner.

"Come on Kagome! Again!? Other people need to use this bathroom!" Souta's angry voice shouted. Damn his sister and her bathing! Not only had baseball practice sucked, but he was covered in grimy sweat. It felt like he had dirt in every orifice.

A floundering hand fumbled for the pause button, cutting off the demon lord mid-moan. "Get lost Souta! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

Her understandably disgruntled brother gave another angry thump on the door before walking away, grumbling about older sisters and women in general.

A quivering hand wiped a slick brow and she felt a few bath bubbles burst against her skin. Kagome wavered for a moment, unsure whether she should allow this to continue. It only took a vivid memory of that tongue in motion and the demon lord's torrid words to make her react, hitting the play button of the remote warily but firmly.

Sesshoumaru seemed quite finished with the appetizer, making a show of licking his top lip with another deep moan. He rose up placing a kiss on the healing wound between the woman's blushing tits and Kagome could plainly see he was excited. The demon stood thick and long, straining against the cloth of his pants. Kagome licked her own top lip, she'd give anything to see those tight pants slip over the hardness of him. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his back and upper body making the magenta markings stand out even more upon the skin they adorned.

Kagome's hand never left her core even after the interruption, her short but eager fingers beginning the slow torture on her clit once again. Had he always been this amazing? Or was it simply movie magic? He moved like a dream made real before her eyes and she felt her eyelids flutter as her release crawled nearer. The woman before him was either doing an incredible bit of acting or she was just as high-strung as Kagome at the moment.

A brief instant of jealousy shimmered against the priestess's body. Those long fingered hands should be gracing her skin, feeling her want with sharpened ivory tipped claws.

"Oh God," she murmured.

The woman shouted, a feeble sound as he threw her against the wall. Kagome saw a picture frame knock against the surface and knew the act did indeed have force to it.

Sesshoumaru leaned a hand on the wall beside the woman's head and said, "Show yourself to me."

The main character complied, attempting to look shy but her labored breaths betrayed her. Fingers opened the petals of her sex like lifting a curtain away from a display case, and Kagome found herself mimicking the action. The angle of the camera changed yet again giving a nice full body view of both as he ground against her, a close up shot of the demon lord's face was made as he licked up her shoulder to her neck while forcing her legs around him.

The priestess heard the metallic sound of a zipper before the demon lord said, "Give yourself to me and I'll allow you and your family to live. Scream out my name and I will offer you anything."

The scene only showed his lips, so very masculine and full, whisper into an ear. Kagome could almost feel the puffs of air in her own ear after each word.

Small hands dove underwater as the rise and fall of an overheated chest made wet slapping sounds against the tiny waves in the tub. One hand rubbed and pulled at her nub as two fingers from her other hand stroked in and out of her sex. The motions forcing the water to move in and out with the suction of each stroke. Her head fell against the cool rounded edge of the tub but her eyes never left the screen.

Sesshoumaru was plowing into the woman as he held her against the wall. All you could see was his body move in steady but increasingly rapid movements as his face contorted in absolute ecstasy. She saw him bite his own lip and could have sworn she saw a sharpened fang peep out at her. Kagome was being tossed around like a buoy in the bubble bath-filled tub as a torrent of moans spilled out of her mouth and the hands on her blistering hot core became frantic.

Sweat ran down the demon lord's face and he licked a drop from the woman's blushing cheek. The lust-mad priestess saw the same picture frame and the small table beneath it rock and slam against the wall, and the woman on film cried out from the pain or the pleasure, Kagome was unsure which. Sesshoumaru grunted then pounded into her once so hard that the picture actually fell and a close up shot of the framed glass breaking in slow motion was made.

Another jump cut placed the camera back onto the demon lord as he nipped hard on the woman's neck before soothing over the small cut with the flat of his tongue. He never stopped fucking her against the trembling wall for an instant. The banging sound of bodies in rapture mixed with the beating of abused furniture against the wall.

"Will you scream for me?" he moaned.

His voice was almost all animal. Feral, demanding, and so sensual. She felt her hand turn into his cock, felt the hard surface of the tub become that wall, the waves in the mid-size bath becoming the glistening wet skin of his chest brushing against her tits. She could feel him in the tub with her, smashing against her, wet silver tendrils of hair floating around them. Kagome glimpsed the screen just in time to see him plow the woman hard enough to make her shout out louder and the priestess saw herself on that wall in the same instant, screaming out her climax, and she could no longer hold back.

"Yes!! Oh Yes!!! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled in her orgasm-induced state.

At the same time he gave a loud moan and the woman on screen followed. Kagome didn't hear her, her ears had tuned themselves to the demon lord's voice alone. The priestess's imagination kicked into high gear and the sound of him reaching his orgasm immediately after hers prolonged the sensation.

"Ohhh!!!"

Water streamed over the side of the tub on to the cream-colored tile and bath towel on the floor. The loofah landed on the ground as well in a wet splat, the little sponge seemingly thankful to escape the libidinous display occurring in the tub. Kagome's knees wobbled in the now tepid water as she came down, her body's continued spurts of elation throwing more water over the side. She was surrounded by moisture, but still needed to swallow several times to soothe her dry throat. The demon lord on screen looked completely sated and Kagome saw him smirk, his sadistic grin and glowing amber eyes aimed right at the audience, right at her. Then she heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright in there?" said her mother in a concerned tone as she tried the knob again.

Her mind instantly screamed, _"NO!"_ as she stuttered out,"Y-yes mom, I'm fine! I-I'll be down in a minute 'kay?" Her hand reached for the remote like a life preserver, rescuing her from the post-orgasmic images rushing across the pixelated display.

She was still hunting for it when her mother replied, "Ok dear, just be careful in there. We heard you yelling from downstairs."

 _"Oh no!"_ Her whole body turned neon red and it wasn't from the water. "Hehehe, it's ok mom, it was the movie I have on. Sorry!"

The film had long since abandoned the previous scene and the protagonist was now weeping in sorrow over her actions and the remains of her lost love, who had apparently died some time ago. Kagome clicked the pause button with a shaking finger, blinking at the screen for a few minutes before rising from the tub.

As she dried herself off another flash of heat went through her as she wiped off her waterlogged sex with the rough towel, thoughts of his long tongue leaving a wet trail of desire across her visually scarred brain. She would never be able to think of Sesshoumaru in the same way again. Kagome looked down at the portable player and hit the rewind a few times, stopping at the demon lord's frozen on-screen smirk, then she felt her own smirk form while she pressed the power button.

_"Hmm, I wonder if Eri can make me a copy?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome can I get that DVD back from you?" said Eri as she popped a french fry into her mouth. "I want to let somebody else borrow it for a bit."

"Oh, yeah sure Eri, I'll bring it to school on Monday."

"Great thanks."

Kagome had been hording that bootleg DVD for weeks. She had secretly hoped that Eri had forgotten who she gave it to, now she had to give it up. That was ok, Kagome had managed to get a 3-disc special edition copy of the film. Cut-scenes, director's commentary, and a making of video complete with behind-the-scenes interviews with the cast. The special edition had just been released since the independent film managed to snag a few more prestigious awards. Kagome had watched the movie so much that she could recite the lines and planned to pour over every extra on the 3rd disc, especially the interviews, when it arrived.

Movie buffs were buzzing that there was a sequel or perhaps a prequel in the works. The aristocratic assassin was killing the competition with this film and he was practically the focal point to the cinema's excellent press. Journalists from every corner of the globe were trying to score interview time with him and Hollywood was beating on his door so hard that it had fallen off the hinges. The demon lord turned A-list leading man was the sensation of the year, and knowing him Kagome was pretty sure he was taking it all in stride. Sesshoumaru seemed to just assume that everyone, human and demon, should always bask in his glory whenever he was present. If you didn't think he could walk on water, and he actually could mind you, then you were obviously ignorant and in need of a good toe curling death.

Kagome played with the twisty straw in her milkshake and Eri said, "You never told me if you even liked it Kagome." She laughed a little. "Did you even watch it? Or has my DVD turned into a coaster?"

"Uh, oh I watched it. It was pretty good." She nearly choked on her drink. _"I will not blush. I...will...NOT...blush!"_

If her friends caught even the merest hint that she'd gotten off on watching that movie they'd never let her live it down. It was bad enough that Souta kept giving her odd looks whenever she walked around with the portable DVD player. That movie was a drug and she was hopelessly hooked.

Buyo had busted into her room in the middle of the night during another steamy scene involving the demon lord and the protagonist. She had screamed so loud that it brought the whole household to her room, the portable was stuffed under a pillow while she tried to hide the fact that she was sleeping bare-ass naked in bed. Now she tried to sneak in 'screening time', as she named her explorations into self-love, on days when her folks were out of the house.

Her friends didn't pick up on her distress, and Eri said, "That guy, you know the bad one? He was incredible wasn't he?" She shivered and Kagome knew it wasn't from a draft. "I wonder if those tats on his back were real."

 _"They are,"_ Kagome mentally responded. Before mumbling out, "Maybe," while looking particularly keen on jamming her straw into the helpless milkshake.

"That was a guy?" said Ayumi innocently. The whole group looked at her like she'd grown a third ear.

Eri was brave enough to answer, "Um, yeah...he you know, had a-"

"Ok!" Kagome broke in, "Look guys I gotta run." _"Well not really."_ "I have some things to take care of." _"Like re-watching that initial scene and jerking off."_ "Bye!"

She was up and out of WacDonalds fast enough to make the swinging doors bang closed. Kagome decided to walk back home as opposed to taking the bus. She really needed to clear her head.

 _"Maybe I need a boyfriend or something? I mean, this can't be good for me."_ Hojo floated in her mind's eye. _"Poor guy, he's done nothing but try to go on a simple date with me and I'm too busy diddling myself while watching a demon prance around on screen. Maybe I'm sick?"_

The priestess wasn't sick, she was frustrated. Kagome never really got the chance to tell Inuyasha that she loved him before she was whisked away to present day. She wanted to at least have a first kiss! Unfortunately the fates were cruel and she'd been denied. In a big way Sesshoumaru, and her personal pleasure sessions, were filling a void. Kagome still cared deeply for Inuyasha, but she was maturing, growing more aware of her body and its needs. There was always this nagging feeling that she'd be able to reunite with Inuyasha again, heck his half-brother seemed to be alive and well, but maybe she should date a little bit. What did they call it? Sowing wild oats? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, its not like Inuyasha hadn't been involved with anybody before their relationship.

 _"And during,"_ she mused a little spitefully.

She was beginning to regret walking home when she saw a gang of women, and quite a few men, standing around a store window. It was an electronics store that sold big screen TVs, plasmas, LCDs, projectors, and so on. They caught a lot of foot traffic by playing long snippets of movies or interviews on the TVs they sold in the front window. Pedestrians would stop and enjoy the free show for a few minutes, maybe a half-hour, before going in or walking on. Whatever was on the tube at the moment was pretty interesting, one girl was even munching popcorn. Kagome stood next to her and looked curiously into the window.

It was yet another interview with the demon lord. He'd let his hair grow out a little longer, but the tinsel silver strands were pulled back into a severe looking braid that fell down his back like a brand. He was in profile a little as he sat on the interview couch facing the journalist. He wasn't wearing anything too outrageous, a black button up shirt and slacks. Kagome noticed that the slacks covered the tops of shoes that looked more like boots, obviously he never got over that fashion predilection. If he were standing on the street only the hair, eyes, and perhaps the height would draw your attention. However, on the small but stylish set of the talk show he was on, the camera was obviously in love. The demon lord and award-winning actor looked tailor made for the cinema.

"When will your next movie hit the box office?" The female journalist's plastic smile looked permanently frozen on her face.

Kagome was sure she was leaning forward on purpose to flash her cleavage.

"In three months," the demon lord replied. He leaned back a little and placed a toned arm carelessly on the seat back of the sofa they were on and smirked.

Kagome thought the two women in front of her were going to faint.

"Excellent. Let's move on to another topic." A bit more boob was shown and the journalist continued, "You've been interviewing a lot lately but no one has touched upon your private life. There are a lot of women out there praying that you're single." The woman tried to make the comment sound joking, but it just came off like a pick-up line.

He picked a piece of invisible lint off the sofa, and said tiredly, "They will be happy to know that I'm not currently involved."

A middle-aged woman to the right of Kagome said, "Well that's all I wanted to hear!" before laughing and walking off with a co-worker.

The girl next to her kept throwing back butter flavored popcorn, eyes glued to the screen.

"Any women in the running?" the journalist prodded.

"No."

The answer was too quick to make good television but the woman recovered, putting a little extra lean into her next words, "What are you looking for in a lady then?" Kagome thought the woman was going to fall off the sofa or end up in his lap on the next deep lean. "What characteristics do you enjoy most?"

Kagome was sure he was playing up to the camera now. His body language made him look at ease with the question, but the slightly raised eyebrow said that he was probably annoyed.

His next words came out a teensy bit scathing, "Someone intelligent would be a nice change."

The journalist must have caught the hint because the plastic smile drooped a tad and the leaning stopped abruptly. The camera switched angles and the journalist seemed to regain her composure, "Well that's all the time we have today. See you all tomorrow when we discuss art verses life with Russian director Alexander Sokurov. Until then, see you at the movies!"

Popcorn girl made a sound as she munched away and the credits rolled into a commercial. "I'd so have his children," she said wistfully.

Kagome looked at her, stole some popcorn, and decided it was time to go back home to get in a bit of 'screening time'.

::-::

_"Where is that thing, it was just here!"_

A pair of stuffed animals went flying into a pink wall.

_"Arrrgh! I didn't leave it in the bathroom...I don't think. Oh wait! It must be in the closet."_

The closet door creaked open and a few pieces of laundry rolled out. Kagome hated hanging her clothes up, most wound up on the floor, and stayed.

_"Not here! Ok I'm not going to panic."_

It was gone, her portable DVD player had escaped! Not that she wasn't abusing the little electronic device, but still that's no reason to run off and leave her in a moment of intense need! To make matters worse Eri's bootleg DVD was still in it. She needed to find that portable before her mother gave her another lecture on the merits of properly caring for her personal property and Eri disowned her as a best friend.

Just before Kagome made a mad dash to the bathroom she saw it. The little yellow Post-It note stared back at her on the garish pink wall of her bedroom. She ripped it off and felt her pulse quicken.

> **Hey Sis,**
> 
> **Took your portable DVD player so me and the guys could watch some Initial D episodes at baseball practice.**
> 
> **Thanks, Souta**
> 
> **P.S. Don't spend eternity in the bathroom today please.**

Karma was indeed a bitch, a big fat hairy one with warts in interesting places. Her little brother had completely ruined her evening. She had everything ready, the candles, some mood music. She was going to play that whole scene from the movie on mute this time, filling in the script with words of her own, like, "Let me pleasure you my succulent little priestess." ARRGH! Damn him! What was she going to do? My God, what if he lost the DVD! Souta was never very good about keeping track of things.

Panic filled her eyes and then something kicked into gear in her brain. The portions of her mind that controlled the more logical aspects of her psyche decided it was time to step in. This had gotten ridiculous, she'd spent a few weeks doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and studying with a little too much masturbation thrown in between. In a strange twist she found herself looking at the mirror on her dresser and frowned at her reflection.

_"What the hell is going on with me? This guy, ok demon, totally hates my guts. If he saw me breathing he'd probably melt my face off for old times sake. I see one movie and now I'm dreaming up stupid 'Beat the Beaver' sessions over a demon who's favorite pastime was punching holes in Inuyasha's chest? That's it, I'm calling Hojo. I'm going on that date, and by God I'm going to have fun on it!"_

With her mind made up, she walked downstairs with her head held high, grabbed the phone by the kitchen with authority and dialed Hojo's number.

"Hello?"

 _"Great he's home."_ "Oh, hi Hojo it's-"

"Kagome! How are you?" the boy picking up on her voice right away. He sounded normal, his typical cheery self. "You need advice about your gout again?"

_"Grandpa!"_

Kagome was no longer bouncing through time, but the entire experience had turned her grandfather into a pathological liar. Actually the only thing he consistently couldn't tell the truth about was her health. She'd gone to school on a regular basis since returning after the final battle, but grandpa kept calling the school telling them she was on the verge of a sudden and messy death. It made for an interesting hour of comedy during homeroom. The school nurse was ready to kill him.

"Uh no Hojo, I was just wondering if you still wanted to go out Friday."

"Oh!" Kagome could almost see the guy bluster in her mind. "That would be swell Kagome! 7pm ok?"

 _"Swell? Who says that anymore?"_ she grimaced before replying, "Uh, yeah! Yeah, that sounds great Hojo."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then Kagome. Oh and I'll make sure to bring something comfortable for the car seat so your osteoporosis doesn't bother you."

Then she heard the click of the phone and a steady droning dial-tone. Kagome put the phone back in the cradle and leaned against the wall. _"Maybe I can find snippets of that movie on YouTube or something."_


	3. Chapter 3

Light bulbs flashed and microphone-wielding journalists foaming at the mouth for a decent scoop yelled out at him from the sidelines. The daiyoukai, now prize pig of film, ignored them all in a God-like manner honed by millennia of practice. The shouts and explosions of light around him from the paparazzi was really not much different from the sycophantic bowing and scraping of his subjects in the western lands.

Regardless of his current hobby, Sesshoumaru was still Lord of the West. Winning a Golden Globe didn't spare you from inherited lordly responsibilities. In many ways he was leading a double-life, actually he was leading quadruple double-lives in order to occupy his time. Not that he'd given up on supreme conquest, that was always a long term personal goal, but over the years he began to believe that not all victories needed to be won on the field of battle. Besides, the current era was indeed one of the most interesting he had experienced thus far. At times he did miss the era of Warring States, but regardless of nostalgia he wouldn't trade-in his Blackberry for anything from the past.

Humans had done a damn fine job of mastering the Earth and demon-kind had to fade into myth in order to survive. Demons still existed but many who were strong enough to do so, but couldn't pass for human, lingered in the Shinen. The Shinen was an unseen in-between area of time and space that required quite a bit of youkai-produced power to maintain. It actually wasn't really a location per se, more like glamor that allowed you to live in two places at once. Most demons chose to live in the Shinen where the majority of humans couldn't reach them. Daiyoukai or other mystical beings that could easily blend into the human-dominated world chose to constantly go back and forth or just remain amongst the humans.

There was unrest, demons by their very nature require chaos, and occasionally a malicious, bored, or both, demon would decide to haunt an abandoned building or set up high-profile ponzi schemes. Fox demons loved doing the latter. On the other side of the coin an unfortunate human could pop into the Shinen by using an old forgotten magic they barely understood or being tricked into it, the latter also being a fox demon favorite. Typically demons who were discovered by humans got experimented on in some government lab. Humans discovered by demons usually got eaten. It was a twisted bit of Social Darwinism, but it worked.

"KT! KT! Are you really dating your co-star?!"

"KT you've been spending time in Hollywood lately. Are you moving to LA?!"

He adjusted his sunglasses just before a camera flashed, providing the photographer with another cover-page worthy photo that they could sell for decent coin. However, if the rest of the mob wanted an interview they could contact his agent or personal secretary, at the moment there were more pressing issues on his mind. Sesshoumaru, Katsuro Takahashi or KT at the moment, walked into the foyer of the apartment building. Actually it was his apartment building, not just one apartment but the whole building, under a different name of course.

Post-World War II, Jaken had become keenly interested in real estate. He let the imp do what he pleased and now he owned quite a bit of land in Japan and other countries. Jaken couldn't pass for human and he didn't much care for living in the Shinen either. Acknowledging his years of faithful service, Sesshoumaru stuck him at the top floor of office buildings or penthouses and had him shuttled around in a wheelchair covered in a Michael Jackson-esque mask, trench coat, and hat. It made everyone believe the imp was just an eccentric recluse which wasn't that big of a facade. Jaken did have an obsession with collecting his toenail clippings.

Sesshoumaru occupied a large apartment on one of the middle-floors. He was rarely ever home and if he wanted space he'd simply enter the Shinen. What need did he have for a penthouse or grand estate? He left those high-priced domiciles for Jaken to use. The doorman and the guards outside kept the rabid press at bay and Sesshoumaru entered the elevator. He saw his personal secretary coming at him like a bull seeing red and clicked the button for his floor with demon-like speed. Unfortunately the elevator doors were not as fast as he was and the secretary got in.

"Almost missed you there!"

"Yes," the demon lord's tone suggesting that the man should pry the door back open and jump into the elevator shaft.

Having a personal secretary was a necessary evil. The world had changed and now it moved much too swiftly for anyone, no matter how powerful, to manage alone. Jaken was of little help since he couldn't hide the fact that he was demon, and he had properties to appraise.

All of Sesshoumaru's secretaries were human, hiring demon secretaries had been a huge mistake since most got the urge to kill him in order to rise in power. The humans never wanted to take his life, probably because he had ensured that most of them were raised properly. Nearly every human secretary he employed was an orphan, only his personal secretary knew he was a demon. When you accepted the job it was also a life-long career, you took the boss's secret to your grave. Some left this mortal coil quicker than others.

After nearly being bisected by the closing elevator doors, the secretary got to the point. His boss started throwing death glares if you beat around the bush too much. "USA Today wants an interview and your agent keeps calling every ten minutes." The man's phone sounded out a catchy tune. "Uh, make that five minutes."

Sesshoumaru looked at his claws, he'd have to file them again. "What of the other matter?"

"The rumors are true so far."

"Hn." Well that was a regrettable bit of news, he'd really hoped that silly bauble had truly been destroyed. He still didn't want it, as far as he was concerned it was no better than a fancy looking marble. Unfortunately he was the only demon on this side of the Shinen who held that opinion. "Inform me immediately when it is in our possession." His secretary nodded taking down some notes as the demon added, "And tell my agent that I'll call her in a few moments." Sesshoumaru stepped off the elevator.

The secretary remained, "What about USA Today?"

The demon lord never answered, he just walked to his apartment and let the elevator doors close on the man's anxious face. Maybe this current diversion wasn't the brightest of ideas? Impossible, he never had bad ideas. Ok, maybe one perhaps.

"Is there any particular reason why you are barring my door Madeline?"

Alright, maybe two bad ideas in his whole life, one of which was standing in front of him.

"Call me Maddie baby, can I come in for a drink?"

The woman smelled of red wine, at least it smelled like good red wine. She was his former co-star and current stalker. When he'd 'gone down' on his co-star during his last film he hadn't counted on the fact that she'd feel it was an open invitation to prowl after him for eternity. Sure he could have faked it for the cameras, much of the other intimate scenes were artificial, but why? Sex didn't really mean much to him. It was just pleasure, sensation. Only humans had an issue with intercourse, demons didn't see what the big deal was, to them it was just another instinct.

"No."

The problem with this modern age and shifting values was that you could no longer kill on a whim. Sesshoumaru toyed with the idea of throwing 'Maddie' into the Shinen for a wayward demon to snack on.

The woman was simply not used to getting the brush off. She'd been dating the director of the film they were in, but after that scene she hadn't returned the director's phone calls. The man in front of her had gifted the starlet with an orgasm months ago that was damn near life changing. There was no way she wasn't going to get that tongue back! She brushed off Sesshoumaru's last statement with a laugh.

"If you don't want to drink here, we can always go back to my place."

The demon in front of her looked like he was seriously considering the offer. In reality, he was counting backwards from one hundred, supposedly it calmed the mind. Jaken was a real-estate genius who was also obsessed with self-help books, he left them scattered around everywhere. Sesshoumaru was a curious creature by nature, so he read them.

 _"Sixty-two, sixty-one, six-_ "

A painstakingly manicured feminine hand stroked his arm suggestively.

_"F-Forty, thirty-nine."_

The hand wandered up to his shoulder.

 _"Thirty-seven, thirty-f-five."_ Dammit he missed a number! A low growl slipped out at the same time the counter in his brain reset. The woman's eyes widened a bit before she smiled like a cat who got the cream. Obviously the growl sounded more inviting than it should have, little did she know that she was a few numbers shy of a beheading.

"Another time," he replied tersely. The demon lord performed a side-step that would have made any professional quarterback proud, unlocked his apartment door, and disappeared within the safety of his haven. It wasn't as if the demon didn't find amusement in the antics of the opposite sex regarding his person, but he still had a mild hang up about human women in general.

Somewhere between the Meiji period and World War I, Sesshoumaru had finally broken and slept with a human female. She wasn't particularly pretty, or refined, and she definitely wasn't powerful in any way, but she was an exceptionally good Shogi player. The best he had ever played against to date.The woman wasn't even a conversationalist, she was very introverted, not that he minded a female that could keep her mouth shut.

They had been playing together for weeks and one day she grazed his long fingered hand with her own while capturing his king and that was all it took. Before he knew it silver generals, rooks, and bishops scattered across the wooden floor of the parlor and they were tearing each others clothes off. The whole experience had been surprisingly gratifying. After that day he would stop by, they would play Shogi, and end the game with a good solid round of raw sweaty sex. Eventually he broke off the relationship because he got tired of losing all the time. Since then he left human women on the menu so to speak, and engaged in the act with others over time, some being rather good in bed. Regrettably he never found another really good Shogi opponent.

Other than his secretaries, Jaken, and some random demons in the Shinen, Sesshoumaru really didn't have any servants. His position suggested that he should have legions of them, but he always preferred to do things himself. His mother hated this fact.

He took off his sunglasses and reached for his cell phone. Time to call his agent before the wench's heart exploded due to increased blood pressure. Good thing he had her on speed dial, because he would never be able to find it in the address book. She was the best agent in Japan, Sesshoumaru didn't accept second-best on anything, but he barely remembered her name.

The phone rang twice and then a female voice said crisply, "Start talking to me."

"Good evening Lara, you phoned?" He heard papers being rustled in an aggravated manner.

"Katsuro, it's 'Sara' and yes I called, multiple times. Where have you been?"

The demon lord looked at his claws. "Busy. What is the issue?" He could almost hear her head pulse under the strain of her migraine.

"Please don't tell me you forgot. This is a big deal KT, part of your coming out party with the Hollywood elites." Her worried words were met with silence and she sighed. "The fundraiser? You know the charity for underprivileged children? This year it's being hosted in Tokyo. Many big names are going to be there from LA and elsewhere. If you want your next film to be noticed, then attendance is mandatory." She put a lot of emphasis on that last word.

He grabbed a file that was more fit for sanding wood than nails and smoothed down a talon on one hand. "Very well Sharon, make sure that my personal secretary is informed." Sensitive dog demon ears picked up the claws-on-chalkboard screech of his agent's teeth grinding together.

"He already knows. It's in a week Katsuro and you haven't RSVP'ed."

"I see." He switched the file to another hand and got to work on a thumb.

"Kat-"

"I'll be there," then he hung up.

She was an excellent agent. Perhaps sleeping with her niece wasn't the most optimal method for improving their work relationship. Ah, well.


	4. Chapter 4

Most psychologists believe that there are stages or cycles of addiction that a person may go through, such as Discovery, Acceptance, Denial and so on. Kagome was sure she was smack dab in the middle of the Resentment stage. She sat on her bed and stared at the portable DVD player on her desk like it was a demon born out of the Shikon jewel. It sat there, the malevolent little electronic gadget, seeping wickedness and vice into her brain on some kind of perverted radio wave. She'd read on the Internet once that evil corporations put microchips into portable devices so that they could be used for mind control. She'd scoffed at the article. Well, she wasn't laughing now. This device had to be controlling her thoughts, there was no other explanation for it.

Souta had come back home from baseball practice to face a big sister who looked like she walked off the set of The Exorcist. Kagome's head was practically spinning, vomiting up green pea soup in righteous anger, eyes blazing with an unholy fire as she demanded her portable DVD player back. She'd backed her poor brother into a corner and he handed the player back to her with shaking hands. Thankfully he'd put the bootleg DVD back into the player on his way home. If the disc hadn't been in there, Kagome was ready to transform herself into an only child at his expense.

After about three to four rounds of 'screening time' Kagome finally felt like herself again. The closing credits scrolled up on the little screen as she lay naked, panting, half-humping a pillow after her last orgasm. On Monday, Kagome returned the DVD to Eri at school as promised and it was like handing over an oxygen tank while you are dying of hypoxia. She almost had tears in her eyes. It wasn't long after that the Resentment stage started.

A part of her figured that getting the disc out of her possession would help her, calm her kinky thoughts and semi-continuous bouts of masturbation. It hadn't worked. She tried to masturbate without the movie and it was barely gratifying, she tried downloading a copy from a warez site on the Internet so she could finally get off and wound up putting a virus on her computer. Now the player lay on the desk in her bedroom, vacant of demon lord-laden erotic imagery, but she could still hear his voice, the sounds of his moans as he took the protagonist up against the wall. The portable was clearly possessed.

 _"Maybe I should try to purify it,"_ she mused grumpily.

"Kagome you have a package!" her Grandpa yelled from downstairs.

_"Package? Oh my God, THE package!"_

Kagome, student, priestess, and movie addict, flew down the steps like an Olympic athlete. Her nether regions were already cheering. The next period after the Resentment stage is usually Relapse.

She found her grandfather shaking the package a little as if the contents rattling would give away its cardboard covered secret.

"What is this Kagome?" He shook the box again hard and she flinched.

"A movie I ordered, that's all," she replied meekly.

He looked at her and squinted a bit. Kagome fought down the urge to squirm.

"Hrmm, movie eh? Can I wa-"

"No!" She snagged a surprised stare with that outburst but recovered. "Uh, not right now grandpa. I promised to let somebody borrow it." Internally she hung her head in shame, this obsession had her lying to her own family on a regular basis! "Mom, I'm going to take a bath now ok."

Kagome heard her brother Souta sigh heavily from the living room as she practically wrenched the box out of her grandpa's wizened hands.

Her mother walked down the hallway with the laundry. "Getting ready for tonight dear? Don't you have a date with that nice young man today?"

 _"Huh?"_ Kagome barely comprehended the questions. The echo of a demon lord hitting climax repeatedly reverberated in her head. She needed to get to the bathroom fast.

"Yeah some guy named Hojo!" said Souta mockingly from the living room. Then he turned around on the couch to face his sister as she stood in the hallway and made kissey faces at her.

Her mother only smiled. "Well go on honey, but don't use up all the hot water, I'm not done with the laundry."

"Ok mom."

Well this was a fine mess. Her date with Hojo was indeed today. No wonder he kept trying to get her attention at school this week, he probably wanted to talk about it. She walked upstairs staring at the shipping box.

_"I haven't even picked out anything to wear."_

She placed the box next to the portable player and frowned disapprovingly at them both. It took a magnitude of willpower that would have made any recovering addict proud, but she turned her back on the desk and walked into the bathroom...alone. Besides if she was quick maybe she could watch a few of the interviews on the third disc.

::-::

"Gosh! You look beautiful Kagome."

Hojo greeted her at the door punctual as ever. Mindful of her alleged allergy afflictions he didn't bring her flowers, instead he brought her a gift basket full of healthy fruits and vitamin supplements.

"Thank you Hojo," replied Kagome as she took the basket.

In fairness, Kagome did look amazing. This was the first time in a long time that she had an excuse to really dress up. She wore a blouse that hung off her shoulders while blue black strands of hair trailed down her neck lazily from the messy yet stylish bun of her hair. Her skirt hit just at the knees, it flowed around her as she walked on a pair of understated but appropriate low heeled shoes. Kagome was a picture of youthful radiance and charm.

After Kagome shoved the gift basket on to her mother, he took her arm as they walked to the street and opened her car door. As promised the passenger seat was full of therapeutic cushions and blankets, even a footrest! The boy was a bit of a geek, but no one could claim he wasn't a gentleman.

"So," said Kagome pushing a pillow away to buckle her seat belt, "where are we going?"

"I figure we could catch a movie and then have dinner. I know this perfect restaurant that specializes in foods for people with your stomach conditions!"

 _"Sigh."_ She forced herself to smile. "That sounds great Hojo."

They made small talk while in the car on their way to the theater. To Kagome's surprise, the more they talked the better the date became. Hojo wasn't so bad a guy, he was just a little dorky is all.

When they parked at the theater Kagome asked curiously, "What are we going to see?"

He gave her a goofy smile and scratched his head. "Oh! I should have told you huh? Hehe. Well, I got tickets for this really highly regarded film." Kagome felt a tickle of cold fear as he helped her out of the car. "Some independent film that came out a while ago. It's being replayed in a lot of theaters for a short while because of all the good press."

Time seemed to hiccup and it took her a moment to take his arm. _"I can't believe this! Wait, hold on Kagome there is more than one critically acclaimed film out there. It doesn't necessarily have to be THAT one."_

The trek to the theater was like a dead man walking on death row. Her hands started to shake.

Hojo gave her a concerned look. "You ok Kagome? Do you want me to bring in some of the cushions from the-"

"No, no I'm ok. Just a little cold, heh."

She was far from cold, she was getting warm. Once she saw Hojo hand in the tickets she knew doom was on the horizon.

 _"I_ _can sit through this,"_ she repeated over and over like a prayer. _"I mean most of the film is boring. I'll just go to the bathroom whenever you-know-who shows up on screen. Simple."_

With her strategy firmly set she sat down with Hojo toward the back within easy access to the outside doors and the blessed freedom of the public restrooms.

::-::

Ivan Pavlov was a famous Russian scientist well known for his experiments regarding the 'conditioned reflex'. Reflex responses that only occurred based on specific previous experiences, like ringing a bell to signal to a dog that food was ready, in response the dog would salivate. At first Kagome thought she had a handle on it, just tiny tingles around her groin, her nipples becoming a bit more pert. Just before the 'sex a la demon lord with wall' scene started, she tried to excuse herself to go to the bathroom.

It was then that the demon on screen said, "Where are you going?"

The words were like Pavlov beating on a man-sized gong in her head. Of course, the demon lord and antagonist was speaking to another person on film, but that conditioned reflex kicked in full on and Kagome found herself sliding back into her seat almost against her will.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?" said Hojo as he moved the nachos out of her way.

"No," Kagome replied absently. "I don't need to."

Hojo said something after that but she didn't hear him, her eyes, and the eyes of nearly all the women in the theater were stuck on the big screen. Her hand landed on the boy's lap. He fidgeted a little, but he didn't stop her. The small hand glided up a little more, stroking his inner thigh.

Their aisle was empty but Hojo's eyes kept shifting back and forth nervously. "Um, Kagome?"

She wasn't listening.

Blushing neon red, he tried pushing her back a bit, and then said with more determination, "Kagome? Kagomrrrghh?!"

She silenced him by stuffing her tongue in his mouth. The hand eased up past the bulge in his pants and up to his neck.

"God you feel so good," said Kagome softly.

Well she wasn't really talking about her date, but the dog demon on the screen. Flashes of silver-white hair and citrine eyes consumed her. Subconsciously the leg under her searching hand turned into the tight black pants of the demon, Hojo's barely audible gasps turned into the demon's quiet moans. Before either of them knew what was happening Kagome was in Hojo's lap. Cheesy nachos went flying to the gummy theater floor as she continued to hump his leg like a horny animal. Her eyes were half-closed as she rocked against him while continuing to feel him up, the sounds of sex on film fueling her confused thoughts.

When her debauched hand inched into his pants, hovering dangerously close to his 'no no' place, he was finally able to move her away.

Kagome's eyes were cloudy when she replied finally, "Sess-" Then the circuit breaker got tripped in her brain and she caught herself. "H-Hojo!"

She looked down and sure enough her hand was practically gripping his 'Mr. Hojo'. If there was a paper bag handy she would have stuffed her whole body into it. Only about a half-hour into the film or more and she was attacking her date in a demon lord induced frenzy. She tried to pull her hand out but it was wedged in there pretty good.

After the third hard tug Hojo said, "L-let's stand up and get to the hallway."

By the grace of the Gods they were able to get to the hallway unnoticed and Hojo removed her kinky hand out of his pants. They stayed in the hallway for a bit, simmering in the awkward silence that followed. It was Hojo who was brave enough to break the ice.

"I-I'm really flattered Kagome. But...but I promised myself that I wouldn't have sex until after marriage. I hope you understand." He was still blushing and looked more than a little embarrassed.

Kagome took his hand and shook her head. Mentally kicking herself for acting like a complete slut on their first date! She wouldn't be surprised if he never asked her out again. "Oh of course I do Hojo. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I really don't know why I acted like that!"

He looked visibly relieved. "Ok, I just wanted you to know that it had nothing to do with your condition. That's all."

"My condition?" Her brow wrinkled. What was it this time? Leukemia? Diabetes? _"Ugh Grandpa!"_

The poor boy blushed harder than before. "Y-yeah, um everybody knows you have herpes Kagome. It's ok, I don't care about that, really."

She blinked and said in a voice that held an odd type of calm, "What?"

"Your herpes simplex. Everybody else can say what they want, but who cares what they think!" Embarrassment morphing into righteous fury on her behalf.

Kagome didn't say anything more. She simply walked out of the theater to the car and stared at the door until Hojo caught up and opened it. Eventually he dropped her off by the steps to the shrine, offering one last time if she wanted to stop for dinner. She just got out of the car and said nothing. It wasn't until she saw him drive off, the red tail lights of his vehicle getting dimmer and dimmer that she screamed. Her yowl of anguish was heard half-way across the neighborhood.

"You're back early dear. Did everything go ok?" asked her mother innocently.

Apparently her mom had shrugged off the soul wrenching shout outside the house as an animal noise or something mundane.

 _"I almost raped Hojo in a movie theater and most of the guys at school think I have herpes. Everything went great mom."_ She took off her shoes at the door. "It was fine mom. I-I just don't feel well. I'm going to go lay down."

Her mother didn't seem to buy that story completely, but let the matter drop. "Alright. Your friend Yuka called, give her a call back when you get a chance."

Kagome picked up the phone even though she didn't feel like calling anyone right now. Yuka probably wanted to know how her date went.

"Hello Yuka, it's Kagome."

"Oh hey Kagome, I'm glad I caught you!"

Kagome started to pull the bobby pins out of her hair. This whole night was a disaster, she wanted off this phone. "I'm not feeling particularly good Yuka, what's up?

"Oh." her friend sounded a little crestfallen. "Well you know that temp job I have? My boss needs some extra hands for a fundraiser banquet tomorrow, but if you're not feeling good..." her voice trailed off.

Yuka was the queen of temporary employment. The girl just loved working and making money. This particular one had her doing waitress or hostess gigs for various events. The problem was that the company thought she was twenty-one. Yuka suspected that her boss knew she was younger than she claimed, but she was such a hard worker that the man turned a blind eye to it. Occasionally she'd bring Kagome in on a job and they would split the tip money.

"It's ok, I'm not that sick. I can do it." She took another pin out of her hair. _"After blowing all that cash on a special edition DVD box set I could barely afford I could use the extra money."_ Kagome looked at the small calendar next to the phone. "It's tomorrow?"

Yuka did a little dance on her end. Kagome was really good at pulling in the tips! "Great! Yeah, I'll pick you up and we can go in together. Just remember, if anybody asks tell them you're twenty-one. Don't worry though, nobody ever asks!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuka this is the uniform? I thought this was a fundraiser for kids?" Kagome picked up the garment with two fingers as if it were contagious. The strip of black cloth was barely suitable enough to cover her bottom.

Yuka crossed her arms. Her friend was already wearing the uniform and if she lifted her arms too high the dress rode up, so she was constantly pulling it down. "The charity is for kids, but the event is for adults only. Supposedly it's going to have a lot of movie stars too!"

Kagome gave her a dubious look.

"Just put it on Kagome, it's not that bad. Besides the boss is paying a little extra for this." Yuka uncrossed her arms and tugged at the dress. "Just don't bend over and it'll be fine."

Kagome put the dress on under duress. She really needed the money from this gig and her friend wasn't fibbing, the boss was paying well tonight. As luck would have it Kagome was tasked with handing out cocktails to people as they milled around during the event. Yuka got stuck on clean up detail, picking up empty glasses and dirty plates. Despite being separated from her friend, this shindig was pretty flashy and a little exciting. The press was here in droves and she did notice quite a few famous names from the business world. She even thought she spotted a few actors she knew.

"Hey honey, get yer ass over here!" The heckle, directed at her, was slurred and gruff.

 _"Geez the event just started and this guy is already drunk?"_ Kagome tugged down her dress a bit and put on a fake smile. Slurred speech or no, a tip was a tip.

The guy smelled like gin and cigarettes and it took him two attempts to get the glass off her tray. "Thank you honey. Keep em comin' alright?" He threw a fifty dollar bill on her tray and slapped her on the ass.

Kagome's smile wavered but the fifty bucks gave her a renewed sense of purpose. Funny how money can smooth things over.

She saw the man stagger over to a stool sloshing the drink a bit along the way, then he said loudly to a woman next to him, "Where the fuck is that Jap you keep fucking harping about?"

The woman whispered something to him but the man was too busy trying to get the drink to his mouth without spilling it.

Kagome gave the man a dirty look for the 'Jap' comment and palmed the tip money she had earned so far. Thankfully it was nearly break time. As she walked toward the bar to refill her tray she felt it. A presence that she hadn't experienced in a long time. Her holy energy flared a tad in an automatic reaction to a youkai threat. Somewhere at this star studded event there was a demon lurking, probably walking around chatting and drinking like everyone else. The power was slight, so subtle that it felt like a lesser demon, but no low level beast could gallivant around a party like this one. Only high level demons could easily pass for human.

She wiped a sweaty palm on her dress before giving it a subconscious tug. _"Just ignore it Kagome. What are you going to do? Bust out a bow and arrow and shoot someone while hiding under the buffet table? The power isn't a threat, whoever they are they probably aren't looking for a fight."_

Kagome didn't know how close she was to the truth. Sesshoumaru had just arrived, posing for a few cameras before entering the main doors. As expected his agent attached herself to his side like a parasitic fish.

"Thank God KT, I didn't know how long I could stall that producer. If he pinches my ass one more time..." She sounded completely put out, in fairness so was he.

"Take me to him, Mara," he said simply as he checked his watch. He'd already decided to leave the party early, right after the auction in fact. He was missing a good episode of 'Law & Order' to attend this event.

His agent opened her mouth to correct him but just shook her head instead. Then she fixed her hair and fluffed her boobs a little, before walking them both to the producer. The man was still sitting precariously on the stool attempting to get hard liquor from glass to stomach as quickly as possible.

"Well, Mr. Beyer," said his agent, making sure her ass was still in easy pinching access despite her previous protests, "Let me introduce Katsuro Takahashi. I'm sure you know the name."

Sesshoumaru, also known as Katsuro, didn't extend his arm for a handshake. He got a glare from his agent but it was a futile gesture. The demon lord didn't do handshakes.

The producer waved his hand in the air impatiently. "Yeah yeah, let's cut the shit huh Sara? I need someone for the lead role in my next picture, you want your man in that role right?" The man became quite lucid when talking business. Made sense, he was one of the best.

Sesshoumaru answered for her, "Precisely."

The producer's bloodshot eyes got a little bigger. "Holy shit he speaks! Alright kid, I'll give you a test run. If I like you and the director likes you then it's a done deal."

The demon lord tossed a section of hair back behind a shoulder. He decided to wear it loose tonight. "No."

His agent looked like she was going to swallow her tongue and the producer narrowed his eyes a bit.

Then the demon continued, "You accept me for the role now or we end this pointless negotiation. Even if the movie flops you will still make a profit on rentals, is this not so?"

The producer took a swig of his drink and his agent kept herself from stealing his glass so she could drown her own sorrows at the moment.

Kagome was still standing by the bar looking like a cornered mouse, a little afraid of running into whatever or whoever was throwing demonic power around the room. After a pointed look from her boss, she knew the loitering had lasted too long. She steeled her courage and walked into the crowd with her tray.

"Hey sugar tits come 'ere!"

It was her drunken buddy, obviously wanting another drink to push himself one step closer to Alcoholics Anonymous. Why did she attract all the crazies? Yuka never had this problem! She made her way over to him and the sensation of raw power danced along her skin. The demon was close to that man on the stool.

Kagome put on a cheery smile, in her mind she said, _"It would be just my luck if this schmuck actually is the damn demon."_

When Kagome finally came into full view of the tipsy heckler she almost dropped her tray as she felt her dress ride up once again. She gripped the circular platter quickly with both hands, drinks sloshing, as she looked at the man, or demon, next to the intoxicated heavy tipper and the woman from before. The power from his aura was all wrong, much too low for someone of his caliber, but it was him. Silver hair framed his face, a tall but toned build filled out designer duds in all the right ways, and his demonic power swirled around him like a second skin. Oh no, Sesshoumaru could never be mistaken for anyone else.

A long fingered pale-skinned hand took a glass from her tray as golden-amber eyes narrowed. "Hn. It's only you." he remarked offhand.

He sounded incredibly disappointed. As if she should just drop dead right in front of him if she had any sense of decency. He'd felt a priestess's presence here. Actually he felt the tingle of holy energy often whenever he traveled, especially in Japan. Most humans didn't realize they even had power, but he knew this one did.

Kagome kept the tray in front of her like a shield. That 'conditioned reflex' was kicking in again at the sound of his voice. Her brain was sending warning signals to her body that now was definitely not the time to go haywire, but her body flipped her brain the bird and did its own thing. Kagome kept her legs closed tightly together as she stood there trying to think of anything but the demon in front of her. Nuns, cute kittens, her grandpa picking his nose, anything, unfortunately her panties where getting a little moist regardless of her efforts.

A fine eyebrow rose a little, but the moment was interrupted by a drunken shout, "Well at least you can recognize a fine piece of ass when you see one." A panicked Kagome got another inebriated leer. "Yer on kid. I'll give you a shot. Just don't make a fool out of me."

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes to the producer. 'Kid' indeed. This human hardly needed assistance in acting the part of a fool. He stared at Kagome for a minute, then gave the air around her a subtle sniff. Kagome thought he was going to just walk off or dismiss her, instead he said curtly, "Sara give me your pen."

The woman was so shocked that he got her name right for once that she just handed it over with no comments. He wrote on a bill with a flourish, as if signing an autograph, and threw it lazily but precisely on her tray. Kagome simply stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Then he grabbed another drink and meandered off in his typical manner, catching quite a few stares from women and men alike as he navigated through the crowd. Kagome realized suddenly that she hadn't said one word to him. She stood there the whole time like an addled mute! She watched his retreating back for a moment before picking up the tip with a slightly numb hand. It was a hundred dollar bill with a note written with graceful lines and perfect penmanship.

_**When auction begins, appear in men's restroom. Do not be tardy.** _

Sesshoumaru was heading to the restroom now. As far as he was concerned his sole purpose for attending this function was complete. He'd start that new film in a few weeks, now he had another matter to deal with. A flare of his power was all it took to clear out the restroom. Humans never knew what they were feeling and they never liked it. Men left the room almost immediately most rubbing their arms as if cold, some complaining, the chilly tendrils of demonic energy shoo'ing them out subconsciously. Even the restroom attendant made himself scarce.

The demon lord drank his champagne cocktail and waited patiently as he leaned against the row of highly polished washbasins. It took him a few seconds to remember the priestess actually. It was her scent mixed with the musky aroma of pheromones that truly jogged his long memory. It wasn't that she smelled partially remarkable, but it was distinct. The Shikon jewel seemed to mark its protectors and the heavy aura of that troublesome bauble still permeated her skin. The fact that she was here in this era wasn't particularly shocking. He knew the Bone Eater's well held magic, a novice could sense it. Besides, he had seen much stranger things in his long life. A priestess who held power over aging was child's play really.

His sensitive ears picked up the rumblings of the auction as it started to gear up. The boring speeches of the fundraiser's hosts were heard before the first item was put on display and bidding began. It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru heard the restroom door open gently as the priestess's scent and erratic powers preceded her. He watched her pull down her dress nervously, unknowingly showing more cleavage as she tried in vain to keep her rump covered.

"We have much to discuss priestess." Letting his eyes linger over her for a moment. Truth be told he never completely faulted his half-brother's interest in this one. "Lock the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get distinctly more naughty after this point. I don't put adult ratings on my stories for nothing. If graphic sex and whatnot offends you, then please skip it. I don't believe in putting warnings before and after lemons/limes/sexy times, as it breaks up the flow of the story in a way I dislike. Ok, 'nuff said.


	6. Chapter 6

A massive coup d'état was occurring between the mind and body of Kagome Higurashi as she stared at the restroom door. The mind was a step away from launching nukes and the body had just sent in ground troops. Both sides were determined to win this one. Her heart and soul did try to step in to mediate a peace agreement, but the negotiations fell though into a new wave of attacks on both sides. She stood in a hallway littered with party balloons and streamers as a headache raged in her head and another ache pulsed in regions south of the belly button.

_"What if he's not in there?"_

Kagome knew the answer to that already, she could feel him in the room before her, his demonic power was seeping under the door like a steady draft.

_"I should just go home. Tell the boss that I quit and run for it."_

She tried to speak with her friend before going to the restroom, but Yuka was shoulders high in dirty appetizer dishes and cocktail glasses. She also knew her best friend would never speak to her again for screwing up a good gig and profitable work relationship with her boss for no good reason. Retreat was not an option.

_"I'll walk in, tell him I'm not interested in anything he has to say, and leave."_

Sure that sounded great and all but she remembered the demon lord's temper. It was a hard thing to forget. How would he react to being given the brush off?

_"He might transform, dump acid doggie drool on me, eat my innards. Do dogs eat innards?"_

Her hand reached for the black doorknob to the restroom, then withdrew, reaching and retracting as her body and mind continued to battle. As Kagome did a mental and physical Cha-Cha with the knob, the hidden powers that be became annoyed and made the damn decision for her. A pair of men rounded the corner into the hallway obviously searching for the restroom. If she stalled any longer it would become painfully and embarrassingly obvious where she was sneaking into. Kagome was out of options. She opened the door and stepped through.

So there he stood, the former cause of a few nightmares in the feudal era, now the cause of many a masturbatory fantasy in the present. Obviously he didn't feel the need to hide anything while in the restroom, silver-white hair cascaded down his back as the fluorescent lighting accentuated a smattering of blue highlights. Magenta markings along with a Prussian blue crescent moon were back in place. The demon's skin was clear and smooth, complete perfection with not a hint of make-up. His long hair covered his ears, but she knew they probably looked a little less than human now and more demon. The claws were the only attributes that remained human-sized.

She came to the sudden realization that it wasn't movie magic, professional hairdressers, and air brushing that made this demon look incredible. He had always looked that way, she just never noticed. In the feudal era she had blinders on, big blinders in the shape of a half-demon. Well the blinders were most definitely off now. Kagome's body was throwing victory parades while her mind braced for the fallout of a devastating defeat.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look at her until she was fully in the room. When he did grace her with a look he lingered just a bit over her body.

"We have much to discuss," he said casually, as if they had spoken just yesterday and this was all a formality.

This demon was probably the only male she knew that would start a conversation that way under these circumstances. Not, "How are you alive?" or "What are you doing here?", just "We have much to discuss." Classic Sesshoumaru.

"Lock the door," he added with the same patient calmness.

Talking to priestesses while locked in the men's restroom was the norm for demon lords apparently. She looked at the door for a brief moment to find the lock and then did as she was told. Locking yourself in a bathroom with a dangerous demon, no weapons, and no escape? Not the brightest idea she ever had, but in fairness she had a lot worse ones in the past. Rational thought wasn't doing her any good right now anyway.

He placed his empty glass on a counter top in a smooth motion. His sleeves were rolled up and her eyes locked on the strength of his arm as he set the glass down, magenta stripes gliding over muscle. Kagome's knees started to knock together a little. If she didn't sit down she was going to fall down. She decided to lean back on the row of washbasins as well while trying hard to relax. The mildly refreshing coolness of the porcelain basins crept its way through the thin fabric of her uniform to warm skin beneath. Unfortunately the cold made her nipples hard. Kagome was so focused on trying to keep herself together mentally that she didn't notice that she was flashing her partially exposed assets complete with firm nips to the demon next to her.

Sesshoumaru just raised another eyebrow at her. She was rather hard to kill, could apparently slow the aging process, and seemed to enjoy throwing pheromones and glimpses of bare flesh his way. He wasn't really interested in killing her anymore, and her age was her business as far as he was concerned, but the haze of arousal and low-key peep show was confusing. The girl had thrown buckets of her stimulating scent on to his half-brother, but the boy never took the girl. In fairness, the demon lord would not have taken her either, not then. Golden-amber eyes looked over her form once more. Hrmm. Anyway, business first.

"Where is the Shikon No Tama?" His voice held the merest bit of malice.

Kagome blinked and her body stopped celebrating for a moment. "Uh, it's gone. You were there remember?"

He crossed his arms and she licked her lips.

"That trinket is not gone. Your wish failed."

She blinked again and nearly frowned. _"That can't be."_

Naraku was defeated, the jewel blinked out of existence, and they had won. Simple as that. Kagome couldn't feel it in the feudal era after she wished it away and she definitely didn't feel it now.

She opened her mouth to tell him he had to be wrong, but held her tongue, instead she replied, "Why do you think I have it? How do you know it's not gone?"

Sesshoumaru moved away from the washbasin and got a little closer. He smelled nice, more than nice. Her nostrils flared a little bit. The demon's scent was natural and earthy, like the green of a meadow mixed with the fresh brisk air of autumn. It didn't smell like any cologne Kagome had ever sniffed. She was pretty sure a dog demon would have little use for perfumes. She wasn't being terribly inconspicuous about snuffing a few big breaths of his aroma. Kagome started to lean in a little before she caught herself.

_"Ok, I hope he didn't notice that."_

He did.

_"If he did notice I hope he ignores it."_

He was.

"You cannot sense it," he announced with a hint of annoyance, completely disregarding her questions. She opened her mouth and he cut her off, "How regrettable," then he walked away from her seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Kagome stood there with her mouth partly hanging open. A minute passed, then two, and he was still ruminating over something as her mouth closed and a look of confusion floated across her features.

 _"That's it? No other comments? Questions? Should I just walk out now?"_ She scowled hard enough to form lines on the skin of her face. Her body was having misgivings, the mind thought it was time to make its last stand. _"Son of a bitch, this was what I was masturbating over?! Some haughty demon that's still harping on about that fucking sacred...snow globe?! Urgh!"_ Her mind filled with curses and heated words and her power flared high before she turned around swiftly and took a step towards the exit. She stopped short once she found him standing in front of her, moving faster than the eye could see.

"I did not give you leave to depart priestess," he said tersely. He was currently debating on whether or not to order raw lamb or raw beef for a late dinner when the girl started to walk off. How presumptuous.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he looked down his nose at her. Kagome thought to back up a step but her legs wouldn't function. Her body had obviously issued orders that she was not allowed to become mobile. The body did allow her hands to move though as they tugged the skimpy uniform down for the hundredth time that night, clearly a tactical move. Her brain was barely functioning, her thoughts confined in a mental prison waiting upon its tribunal for war crimes against the body.

Slitted golden-amber watched more creamy boobage slip into view and he frowned before saying, "If you desire sex priestess, why do you not simply say so?"

Honestly, humans were ridiculous. At least a dozen females outside were throwing scent markers into the air around his nose like confetti and not one of them was comfortable enough to ask for intercourse? Alright, some were but he wasn't interested. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he really wanted to have sex with her either. He still had a bit of a hang up about humans, plus this wasn't on camera and he wasn't getting paid. Not that he needed the money, it was the principal of the situation.

Kagome found her mouth hanging open again. Shouldn't she be indignant? How blatant could you get? Sure, she had damn near worn a hole into one of her pillows while dreaming of the demon in front of her while friggin' herself to oblivion. Threatened her brother's life. Molested Hojo in a public place. Yeah, she admitted it. But really, didn't he have any tact? She should slap his fresh face for that remark!

All that came out of her mouth was, "Sorry?" Her body was currently ordering her hands to take her panties off, or have him pull them off, it wasn't choosy.

She would have bet money that he rolled his eyes at her. "Unlike the half-breed I do not particularly care for priestesses and I am not certain if I particularly care for you...but you intrigue me." The last few words being stated with a mix of curiosity and interest.

For a second her brain was able to kick into gear. "The feeling is mutual," she muttered.

"Hn." He took one last lingering look over her body. Kagome's mostly bared breasts were rising and failing from her breathing as they trembled just a little, not with fear but excitement.

He stopped thinking about dinner and allowed his mind to drift to other things. He slept with quite a few women with power, but he wasn't fibbing about the priestess remark. Many of the powerful human women he slept with were dark priestesses who thought the sex would trap him, bind him to their will. The demon lord had to kill most of them, and killing dampened his mood after sex. He had never slept with a priestess of light because they were all typically virgins wanting to maintain their purity and not fall to the darkness. This one was also a virgin, but she didn't seem to care much for that, or the implications of what she wanted. That wasn't his problem, besides he might not get an opportunity like this again. Sesshoumaru at his core was an opportunist.

With no preamble, large hands with filed claws grabbed the top of her scanty uniform and quickly slipped it downwards. Her not-so-restrained breasts were completely bare to the moderately frigid air of the restroom. Kagome wasn't wearing her bra because the dress was so tiny it would have shown in a bad way. This didn't deter Sesshoumaru at all as he leaned down and trailed a long slender tongue over a perky nipple. The tongue was rough, not too wet, and the actions were expert. Kagome's brainwaves seemed to flatline.

With one section of the dress out of the way, he slid a hand down the side of her body to the bottom edge of her uniform. She felt the tips of his fingers tickle along the outside of her upper thigh before the material of the dress was wrenched upwards. Her uniform, now just a black and red piece of cloth around her middle, was used to pull her towards the wall.

Sesshoumaru pushed her to an area between the washbasins and the first stall. Her upper back hit the wall behind her, but he kept her lower body a little away, putting her into a slight lean.

"Typically sex includes touch priestess," he said in a disinterested tone despite his actions.

One flick of a hand and she felt her abused panties slip down to her ankles, and that was all it took for her legs to finally give way. A hand palmed her ass and his other hand strayed to the low curve of her right breast and ribs, keeping her upright and bent in that slight lean against the wall. Other than her legs giving out Kagome couldn't move, she felt paralyzed. Her body was so shocked that this was actually happening that it didn't know what to do.

Sesshoumaru licked the sensitive skin behind her ear and said, almost teasing, "Touch me girl, is this not what you wanted?"

Her 'conditioned reflex' had activated a long time ago and his words seemed to prod it further. Pavlov was now beating an elephant-sized gong in her head and she was drooling all over her legs. Her hands started to go to his shoulders to weave through all that glorious silver hair but stopped mid-air and went down, reaching for the leather belt around his pants. That seemed to appease him and he encouraged her by sucking on her earlobe.

Small hands tugged at his clothes, skimming his pants down a bit to rub along warm skin and defined muscles. The hands searched brazenly lower and felt a silky layer of hair and no other barriers. No boxers, briefs, she held nothing but him and all his girth in her hands. Sesshoumaru clearly didn't do underwear. In an offhand thought she wondered if he'd always 'gone commando'. If underneath all that silk and finery in the feudal era he was completely naked the whole time. Kagome shuddered and gripped him harder, not stroking, just feeling the weight of it. She got an almost inaudible moan for her effort.

The priestess felt herself move up as the demon between her legs shifted his hands and grabbed her by the waist, around the remnants of her uniform, and lifted her. The chilly wall caressed her upper back forcing more shudders from her as her legs wrapped around him in an almost controlled movement. Snippets of the movie held her thoughts, furniture banging against a another wall in her mind's eye, but the image quickly faded. She needed no fantasy now, no escape into a dream world. She had everything right in front of her, right between her shaking legs up against this very real and solid wall. Kagome's vocal chords decided to function and she groaned as her eyelids fluttered.

He responded by licking up her throat with one smooth stroke. "Mmmm, you taste as good as you smell priestess." He let out a low growl as he licked her throat again in a similar movement, tracing over her skin. "I will definitely enjoy this," he whispered and meant it.

A demon's instincts, demon lord's included, ran to chaos. What better entropy than to taint something pure? The untouched flesh of a Shikon priestess, anyone would be hard pressed in this modern era to find anything else so untainted. Kagome felt the head of his cock rub past her clit and then break through the lips of her vagina. He was big, she felt that before, but not enormous. Yet he seemed to fill her up and he was barely inside her, like more than just his cock was entering her overripe body. She rotated her hips just a tiny bit and the sensations made the shaking of her legs become exaggerated.

Just when she thought he might be gentle his hips slammed forward knocking her shoulder blades back against the wall, the skin of her upper back slapped against the clean tile as he entered her in one swift movement. Kagome felt him tear though her virginity and squeezed her eyes closed, pain simmering in her consciousness like a pot on high boil. Thankfully she was wet and open, lessening the burning ache from the intrusion. Small hands found the demon's arms as she held tight to his midnight blue designer shirt. She cried out but it was silenced by a rough slender tongue. Sesshoumaru plundered the sweet unsullied flavor of her mouth, steadily pumping her against the wall pouring a bit of his power into her pristine aura, marring that previously pure flavor. To the demon her essence became sweeter still.

Eventually he pulled back and his hushed words were more heated now, less calm and cool, "Be honest priestess, how long have you wanted this?"

Before she could think she murmured, "Too long."

He kissed her again hard and fast, taking the breath from her lungs. "Do you want more?" he replied slightly breathy.

Kagome's eyes were still half closed, pupils shining with both pain and lust. "Yes," she said softly, then with a moan, "Oh yes."

Sesshoumaru was actually having fun for once. Her reactions were so forceful and open, the complete opposite of what he expected. She also felt amazing around his length, tight, hot, and incredibly wet. He shifted her body a little higher so she was forced to squeeze her legs tighter to keep her balance, then varied the rhythm of his strokes from fast to slow, hard to gentle. Kagome started to make a sound between a moan and a growl. It was a primal utterance and a total turn on to the dog demon within her.

"You love this do you not?" he said, pausing for a minute to feel her squirm around him.

Her demonically tainted aura flared and she thrust back against him hastily before replying, "Who told you to stop?"

Golden-amber eyes widened just a little at her bold tone and watched her aura grow a tad darker. Then the eyes narrowed and Sesshoumaru fucked her faster than before, hard enough to knock her back against the wall but not enough bruise. Instead of a surprised yelp he gained another deep growling moan from her. He only smirked. Yes, she was very fun.

Kagome's eyes were doing loop-de-loops as her dark hair became messy and wild from sweat and the steady motion back and forth between the wall and the hard-bodied demon pummeling her mercilessly. Her climax was coming on and she couldn't have held it back if she tried. She thought she couldn't take anymore, then Sesshoumaru lifted her legs so high that her calves fell over his broad shoulders as his hands grabbed her ass. She was so small compared to him, and incredibly flexible. It made it almost too easy to get carried away. Luckily for her he never lost control.

She was practically dangling, her body bent in a v-shaped position with only his cock in front and the wall behind seemingly bracing her from dropping like a stone to the ground. Preternaturally strong fingers manhandled the cheeks of her ass, her tits swayed with swollen nipples, her hands kept a stranglehold on his shirt, tearing the fine fabric. She was convulsing around his length, continuing to moan and growl and he found himself growling back. He also felt himself getting close, and he wanted nothing more than to cover her with his seed.

"Did the half-breed ever see you like this?" he moaned as her pussy contracted and continued, "He should be here. To see firsthand what a good little whore you can be...A tasty little bitch who knows how to take it from a full demon." He growled as his eyes flashed.

The demon lord slammed against her so severely that she was sure his dick shifted her uterus a few inches up. It was so wrong, the comments he uttered in that perfect baritone, with that sensual voice she had pleasured herself to. They were wicked words, evil. Kagome should have felt dirty, used, but all she could do was look him in the eyes and say softly, "Fuck yes."

Then she came. No previous session of masturbation came close to producing the power behind the orgasm Kagome experienced. She saw stars as her body jerked and her pussy pulsed and contracted. The force of her release was so powerful that she squirted, her juices coating his cock, her legs, and his lower body, clothing and all.

Her orgasm wrenched his out soon after and he was ready for it. The demon pulled out and dropped her legs to the floor. Kagome lost the ability to stand immediately, hitting the restroom floor with a thump. He took her by the hair harshly with one hand to keep her upright and allowed himself to come all over her. Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as jets of milky warm sperm covered her face, her breasts, dripping down to coat the cloth of her former uniform. As each spurt struck her skin she felt its sticky tendrils trickle over her flesh as she continued to ride out her own climax on the floor.

He tilted her head up by the hair, his still rigid phallus bobbing near her face. "Clean it," he said simply.

She knew instantly what he wanted. He expected her to pull away but she didn't. Kagome only leaned forward and timidly lapped at the head of his cock. The swift licks of her tongue making him spurt one last ounce of jizz in her face. She never stopped and soon became bolder, taking more heated skin into her mouth, tasting cum, blood, and other excretions as they lingered on her tongue.

Sesshoumaru was a little winded, only a small amount of sweat on his lean body. If he had known what an amazing fuck this priestess was he would have taken her in the feudal era, human hang up or no! She had been a virgin, but he found that fact hard to credit even though he knew it to be true. No other virgin he had ever taken was so enjoyable. Turning her from the light, taking her purity, made the afterglow of his orgasm that much better.

Kagome thought she heard the restroom doorknob shake. Sesshoumaru either didn't notice or didn't care, most likely the latter. He didn't seem to react to the noise, taking some confidence in that Kagome once again lost herself in the pleasure she was giving and receiving. It wasn't until a few loud voices where heard that she pulled away from his erection, much to his disappointment.

Obviously his power was not a sufficient deterrent against the human need to defecate. Someone had apparently complained about the door being locked. His keen ears picked up the sound of jingling keys and he grabbed Kagome, picked her up off the floor, and threw her into the nearest stall. As soon as the lock to the stall door clicked into place, the restroom door opened and a few men came flooding in.

Complaining party goers and a few laughs were heard over the roaring din of the fundraiser occurring outside as the restroom door opened. Kagome sat on the toilet seat turning red, cum still sliding down her skin to the floor, holding her breath. She looked up to the demon in front of her with frightened eyes. No way they weren't going to get caught! Sesshoumaru only looked down at her and placed a long finger against his lips telling her to be silent, then he swooped in and licked her lips, cum, sweat, and all. The action made her jump a little. The demon lord leaned away licking his lips with half-lidded eyes, then he walked forward a step closer and pointed at his cock. Clearly, she wasn't done with cleaning duty. Kagome was blushing down to her chest as she obeyed, cleansing his still stiff phallus with eager strokes.

As Kagome continued to blow him, Sesshoumaru let out a pleased growl that made some of the men in the restroom look around.

 _"Hn, raw veal. Yes that is acceptable. Veal for dinner."_ He looked down into Kagome's face watching those soft pouty lips caress his shaft as she continued to suck him off. No, he wasn't done with her. She still entertained him. _"Shikon priestess for dessert."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the smut in this chapter to "scarletwitchextreme" and "hikari hime", who both wrote the best damn reviews ever for this story. Sadly, moving over all my stuff to one site, means I lose all those cool comments. :( Nevertheless, thanks to all those who enjoy my fics whether you write a review or not! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stared at the ceiling. It was actually a very nice ceiling with ornate molding and decorative touches here and there. The color was basic, an off-white that wasn't very inspiring, the light fixture was a little too modern looking, but all in all it was a very well done bit of construction. Sturdy, functional with a touch of style. Yes, a fine ceiling indeed. She was blessed with such a wonderful view of this masterfully done ceiling because she couldn't move. Well that wasn't entirely true, she could move her eyeballs, blink, tilt her head a little, wiggle her toes, but that was it. Everything between the neck down to her ankles took too much effort. Sesshoumaru had been fucking her for a whole day straight. At least, it felt like a day. To be honest she wasn't sure how much time had passed and the drapes in the bedroom she was in were firmly closed. When at home the demon liked his privacy. How did she get from a restroom in a swanky star-studded charity ball in Tokyo to a demon lord's four-poster bed in Hokkaido? That's a long story.

It took them a while to get out of the men's restroom. Her ruffled uniform had become a gag as the demon lord took her from behind in the stall they had escaped into. She held on to the toilet for dear life moaning around the make-shift gag, occasionally her hand or arm would slip and the toilet would flush. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care one iota if they were discovered. He called his personal secretary right in the middle of it all to tell him to order dinner, then he called an hour and a half later telling him to cancel it. Some curious restroom-user had knocked on the door of the stall once to see if everything was alright. The demon had assured them that all was well as the toilet flushed again and Kagome tried in vain to keep the noise to a minimum.

Somewhere between her fourth or fifth orgasm Kagome was able to moan out the need to stop. It's not like she really wanted to cease their activities but the sliver of mental acuity she had left reminded her that Yuka would be worried to death if she just disappeared. As far as the temp job, the function she was supposed to be performing instead of acting like a demon's love doll in the restroom, well she had given up thinking about the job after the second orgasm. Oh well, there would be other employment opportunities in future.

Sesshoumaru was fast enough to get them both out of the restroom. The speedy demon was able to slip her out of the men's restroom and into the women's restroom without a single soul noticing. He thought screwing in the women's stalls to be even more entertaining than the men's stalls. After his third or fourth orgasm he finally let her clean up and find Yuka.

Kagome's friend was incredibly pissed upon her tardy and slightly disheveled appearance. Apparently, the boss had fired the priestess and cut Yuka's wages for giving such a horrible reference to boot. Yuka had to bite her tongue the whole time during his tirade because the boss had indeed known that she lied about her age...and Kagome's age. Thankfully, once her best friend saw Kagome's tip money things smoothed over a bit. She gave Yuka the entire amount, the priestess was getting her tips in quite another form anyway. Sesshoumaru had made it especially clear that their liaison was far from over before she found Yuka. It took a bribe of free lunch at WacDonalds to get her best friend to agree to leave without her once the party was over, no questions asked.

Now unemployed and free of friend-related obligations, Kagome needed to sneak out of a ritzy media event with one of the hottest stars of the year as discretely as possible. Getting out of the restroom had been easy. Getting out of the fundraiser without the press noticing, that was trickier. Journalists came equipped with some kind of lechery-radar that could spot a naughty celebrity a mile away. Since Sesshoumaru's, or KT's, star was most definitely rising they were on the prowl for any news they could dig up on him. Walking out of a well publicized charity with one of the waitress's on your arm would definitely be noticed. He couldn't simply move them both swiftly to the door and the waiting limo. He had to make a grand departure on par with his arrival or the press would get suspicious.

Naturally, Sesshoumaru already had a plan. He left in a showy display complete with autograph signings as Kagome ducked out via the kitchen entrance. The demon lord stepped into the waiting limousine, they rounded a corner and popped into the Shinen. Luckily his driver was a demon tonight. The last human driver never made it out of the Shinen the last time he pulled this disappearing act. Sesshoumaru still wasn't 100% sure what happened to the male. As the following paparazzi cursed their luck for losing their target, the long black car came out of the Shinen a few blocks away from the charity event.

"Wait here," said Sesshoumaru on the intercom before he got out. Two leaps later he was standing by the priestess as she looked around nervously, still clothed in her skimpy and rather abused uniform. Large hands wrapped around Kagome's waist from behind before he said, "Priestess."

She had been looking around everywhere for paparazzi. A street light looked like the flash of a camera, an innocent passerby became a journalist on the prowl, her nerves were already frayed. Kagome spun around with a yelp, eyes wide. "Oh for-Don't do that!!"

Sesshoumaru only whispered in her ear, "It pleases you when I do that."

Kagome swallowed hard as he nuzzled her neck and shuttled them both back to the limo. Two more leaps and they were soon nestled in the cozy confines of the luxurious automobile, with all the press being none the wiser. This wasn't the first time she'd been in a limousine, but it was still strangely exciting. Now, Kagome would be the first to admit that there wasn't anything remotely romantic about losing your virginity in the restroom. Yet the whole experience mixed with the sneaking around, dodging the press, going off in a fancy car with some high-profile movie star. No, it wasn't romantic, but dammit it all if it wasn't fun. She giggled as she looked around the car and rummaged a bit through the mini-fridge.

Sesshoumaru simply watched her crawl around the car looking into things and smiling like a child in a toy store. The priestess's aura was much darker now, not to mention that he'd taken her more than once in a rather questionable venue. However she still maintained a sweet innocence about her, a happy-go-lucky attitude that should be diminishing. It wasn't, and that fact intrigued him as well as prodded his libido.

"I'm glad you find the car fascinating priestess." He took her by the arm and moved her to sit on his lap, letting his fingers slip up her nearly non-existent uniform. Sesshoumaru made sure to throw her panties in the trash when they left the restroom. She didn't need them and he hated undergarments. So unnecessary.

Kagome started to blush as he nuzzled her neck giving out a low growl that sounded almost like a purr. "Now push that button there and tell the driver your home address."

Kagome gave him a mildly surprised look but did as she was told.

"If your earlier actions are anything to go by, you seem to take direction rather well," then he kissed her hard.

She felt his tongue slither around her mouth like a hungry serpent as her nether mouth grew hot and slick. Even after all they had already done tonight she still managed to get wet for him almost instantly. She let out a moan and he drew back.

"I don't think you realize how good you taste now priestess, so sweet," he said softly. A formerly idle hand slipped between her legs. Sesshoumaru fingered her shallowly, gently, and whispered, "You are so very appetizing priestess, a true delight."

Kagome moaned and balled her fists from the sensation, then moaned again when he pulled out and wrapped a long tongue around a finger, sucking on it like a treat in front of her face.

His golden-amber eyes flashed red before he said, "Delicious." Then he moved another damp finger to her mouth and Kagome opened immediately, savoring the distinct flavor on her tongue. His dick jumped just watching her lick his finger clean. The fact that he didn't need to tell her to open her mouth, that she simply accepted it, that got him hard as steel. "I believe it's time to fuck you again priestess," his voice had gone impossibly deeper and his eyes flashed vibrant red once again. "Yes, one good hard fuck before we reach your residence."

She was thrown on the soft leather of the seat as he nestled himself between her legs.

"MMmm missionary," his voice going slightly breathy as he unzipped his pants, "a good position for a priestess." He moved inside her smooth as silk regardless of the mild bumps and turns of the long car.

Kagome felt his cock pulse within her. It was like he filled her up to the brim, nearly spilling out of her body. Every time they had been together it seemed to be almost unique. "Y-you feel different," she moaned out as she rocked against him.

The demon lord chuckled as he sucked on an nipple that could practically cut glass. "You noticed," he said jokingly.

Her panting increased and her eyes were both questioning and filled with desire. "You can change the size?" she whispered hardly believing it.

Sesshoumaru gave her a wicked grin and quickened his pace before replying, "Benefits of being able to shift form," then he changed the size again.

Kagomes eyes rolled back. "Oh My God!" Her voice rising in pitch toward the end as he grew even larger inside her, skating the edge of pain.

Their prior activities in the restroom added with her current knowledge sent her spiraling into climax. He came soon after, her scalding convulsing heat and darkening aura caressing his cock and his body at the same time.

"I can't wait until I get you to Hokkaido," he said, his voice feral.

"H-Hokkaido?" she panted. "I-"

Sesshoumaru licked her bottom lip before pulling out and shifting her to the seat next to him. Then he turned serious. "When we reach your home you will go inside, gather whatever you need, and return to me. Do not dally," he said with finality. Obviously this wasn't up for debate.

"W-what-" she started.

Again he cut her short, "Tell your family that you are with me, or lie, I care not," he said lazily as he fixed his clothes and smoothed out a section of hair.

Kagome frowned at that but said nothing. This demon never did anything without a reason. She briefly wondered if he would kill her, but quickly dismissed that idea. If he wanted her dead he would never have slept with her, would he? She looked at him and her frown deepened. _"No, he still would have slept with me. But I think if he wanted me dead, I'd be a goner already. Besides he did save me in the past."_ She fixed her own clothing and tried hard not to think of prior deeds and half-demons. _"Sowing wild oats, remember Kagome? Just enjoy it while it lasts."_

Eventually the car came to a smooth stop at the steps leading to the Higurashi shrine. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru walked her to the front door, but made no move to enter with her.

"Do not procrastinate priestess or I'll be forced to take you again on the front lawn," he said plainly as he took out his Blackberry. To be honest he found the thought of fucking a former priestess of the light on holy ground to be almost too good to pass up, alas they really needed to be on their way.

Kagome grumbled something about pushy demons with big dicks and opened the door. She found her grandfather by the door, peeking out a small window.

"Who is that Kagome?" he said suspiciously as he squinted through the glass.

"A-A friend grandpa," Kagome replied quickly. _"Grandpa don't you sleep!"_ She started up the steps and his voice stopped her.

"What friend girl? And what's happened to your aura?"

"From the feudal era," she mumbled, completely missing the second question. She skipped two steps to reach the landing above, escaping the current inquisition that was sure to come.

Her grandfather continued to stare out the window.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing outside, took the time to call his personal secretary. "Any news?" he said simply when the man picked up the phone.

The secretary knew exactly what was on the forefront of his boss's mind. "I think we have a fix on where the jewel is. Somewhere in the western United States. I'm waiting on one of our people to report in."

"Get my helicopter ready. I'll be in Hokkaido," replied Sesshoumaru before hanging up.

Meanwhile Kagome grabbed her backpack and was stuffing anything she could easily snag into it before rushing down the steps again. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform. "Tell mom that I'll call later," she said while walking right out the door. She gave a little wave. "Bye Grandpa!"

Her grandfather raised his eyebrows. "Look here! Who is-!" The front door closed hard cutting him off. The old man grumbled about impatience and respect before opening the door again and yelling absently, "We'll talk about that aura when you get back young lady!"

Kagome didn't hear him. Sesshoumaru, however, did and smirked.

When they got to a small private airport she eyed the helicopter dubiously. She barely trusted planes, she definitely didn't trust this mechanical monstrosity. Where was a flying fire cat when you needed one?

"Uh, do we have to get into this thing? Why can't you just fly us there?"

Sesshoumaru resumed his pre-flight check of the equipment. As with most things, he preferred to pilot it himself. "Two beings flying through the sky magically on a clear night," he said in a blasé tone. "Yes priestess that would not be at all suspicious."

 _"Was that sarcasm?"_ She rolled her eyes. "It was just a suggestion...grumpy demon," she mumbled.

After take-off, Kagome started to get a little heated as a vivid vision of them fucking in the helicopter entered her brain on the sly. Sesshoumaru, smelling her spiked arousal, reminded himself to take his jet next time, it had an auto-pilot feature.

So that's it, the whole story. Getting tips from drunken Hollywood producers one day to laying in a near-paralyzed state in a demon's bed the next. It didn't bother her too much. Not being able to move her legs was a little annoying, but she was getting used to it. The only thing she hadn't counted on was the aftermath of this sex-saga.

For one, the snoring. Sesshoumaru snored...loudly. You wouldn't think such a proud demon would ever allow himself to engage in such an act, but you'd be very wrong. Kagome nearly fell off the bed in the middle of the night hearing him saw logs. To make matters worse it was damn near impossible to sleep through it. His snorts and wheezes mixed with growling would reverberate through the room before flying like an arrow straight into her eardrums.

Occasionally he would wake up, after a good solid bout of snoring, lick her belly button or some other part of her anatomy and then fall back to sleep. This didn't bother her too much, it was obviously some sort of dog demon mannerism. However, most of the time he would lick something particularly interesting and then he'd crawl up her body or flip her over and fuck again. Kagome had more sex in the past 48 hours than some people had in a lifetime, but she'd barely gotten any sleep. In fairness, the demon lord tried to accommodate her by fucking her until she passed out.

That brings us to another odd result of sleeping with the demon, his blatant disregard for her current state whenever he wanted to take her. When she started to lose mobility he put her in the bedroom, but Kagome was sure he would have been just as happy propping her up against the refrigerator for easy access to a late night snack if she would have stayed steady enough. He'd taken her while she tried to shower, tried to eat, tried to make a phone call, whenever the mood struck him. Sesshoumaru particularly liked to fuck when he was on the phone with his agent, who called frequently. Kagome would be moaning or growling in the background riding out another orgasm, while he talked about some issue with a contract. One time the agent just came out and asked him if he was screwing somebody while on the phone. Sesshoumaru thought her comment was an absolute hoot. It was the first time Kagome ever heard him laugh and not kill anyone.

Sesshoumaru stirred on the bed next to her and sat up stretching his arms and yawning. Kagome was exhausted and extremely sore but she couldn't keep her pulse from quickening upon seeing him so gloriously naked. Seeing the demon lord nude never got old.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her over his shoulder. "This was amusing priestess. I recommend we do this again," he said casually, as if they had engaged in a thrilling round of pinochle in the past two days.

Kagome just blinked.

"Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. We have much to do."

She gave a mental snort, _"You mean, you're not going to screw me to death?"_ She replied, "Much to do?"

"Indeed." He got up and walked to the bathroom, then he stopped to look at her before saying, "The Shikon jewel has been discovered."


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome popped her gum as she continued to read the book in her lap. The large bucket seats of the airplane seemed to be molded for relaxation and the warm leather cradled her body just right. The back of the demon lord's Lear jet was more like a small office than anything else. Desks for both Sesshoumaru and his personal secretary were present, along with the various and sundry items typical of any high-profile businessman's private office.

It was also covered, practically floor to ceiling, with self-help books. Sesshoumaru's office in Hokkaido was laden with similar literature. According to the demon lord, all those books belonged to Jaken. Yes, his steadfast servant and fanatical worshiper was alive and well, and was apparently obsessed with improving his sense of self. In the feudal era, the imp was typically hooked to Sesshoumaru's side like a lumpy green burr. When she asked where he was, the demon lord mentioned something about building high-rises in Dubai.

So, after perusing Jaken's extensive library, Kagome's current impromptu vacation had been both sexually rewarding as well as educational. She had read through, 'Win-Win Negotiating: Turning Conflict into Agreement' and most of 'Don't Call It Love: Recovery from Sexual Addiction'. It was now her pseudo-professional opinion that she was in a trance-like relationship with Sesshoumaru at the moment, with no one around to count to three, snap their fingers, and allow her to wake up.

_**Hypnosis presents a wonderful metaphor and framework for understanding the addictive quality in romantic relationships. In hypnosis there is a powerful fixation and absorption. It requires people to become suspended of conscious, critical faculties as they become more and more absorbed into their personal experiences.** _

_"Hrmm, powerful fixation,"_ she mused.

Well that was certainly true for her. She looked away from the book and down at Sesshoumaru while he single-mindedly licked her toes. He didn't even care that she was reading, obviously fully absorbed in his own little personal experience. Kagome wasn't doing any better, she would occasionally let out a moan as he delicately but sensually sucked on her toes. He had been at it for about a half-hour. Kagome was pretty positive that somehow he was getting more out of the experience than she was. She should have known something was up when he told her not to paint her toenails.

Kagome had given up on telling Sesshoumaru to stop dining on her dainty digits about ten minutes into it. He had only smirked at her, playfully bit her pinky toe, and told her to shut up and enjoy it. He was actually massaging her feet as he licked her toes, and it felt excruciatingly good. So she took the path of least resistance and decided to keep her trap shut and go with it. She had been doing that a lot lately, 'just going with it' that is. At least all this self-help mumbo jumbo attempted to explain why she felt so nonchalant about it all.

**_Sexual addicts feel tremendous guilt and shame about their out-of-control behavior, and they live in constant fear of discovery._ **

Kagome glanced around the plane and then frowned down at the book. She was starting to doubt its validity. For example, the flight attendant moved around them as if his actions were an everyday occurrence. Every so often the attendant would straighten up a pile of books, or ask Kagome if she needed anything. The priestess would glance at Sesshoumaru, blush, and then quietly say, "No, thank you."

Strangely, the attendant never asked the demon lord the same question. Obviously, his servants had orders not to speak unless spoken to, at least when it came to his royal person. Kagome knew everyone on the jet with the exception of herself were demons. Maybe sucking toes in public wasn't odd behavior in demon circles? Vigorous toe-sucking aside, what was really odd is that none of them seemed to be bothered by her holy energy.

In the past, regardless of how much she tried to control it or how calm and cordial she was to another demon, her powers would irritate them on occasion. Old priestess Kaede had remarked on it once, telling her that there was very little she could do about it. Her natural and innate powers were focused on light and order, while a demon's was firmly grasped by darkness and chaos. No matter how friendly she was with demon-kind her aura would always cause them some discomfort when exposed to it for long periods at a time. That fact had bothered Kagome quite a bit. She didn't want to harm Shippo or anyone else by mistake.

Now, somehow, her powers seemed to have lost that edge. She had been in the company, extremely intimate company, of Sesshoumaru for days and he didn't seem in the least bit irritated by her power. She simply assumed he was just too strong to be affected by it. But here in the close confines of the plane surrounded by other demons, she wasn't so sure. Kagome had never been very good at controlling her holy energy, but she could still feel it within herself and it felt...different. Not particularly bad, or weaker, just different. As if some internal magical switch had been turned on that caused her power to flow in another way. She had tried to question Sesshoumaru about it after the plane took off, but had immediately given up on interrogation when he started snacking on her feet.

Whether it be the feudal era or present day, the demon lord was still incredibly efficient in getting his own way. Kagome still had no idea how he was able to get his hands on her passport, but he managed it. In fairness, procuring government-issued documents had to be a piece of cake compared to walking through death-laden portals that lead to the edge of the afterlife. When she asked him why he even needed her to come along at all, he replied nonchalantly, "I require the relaxation."

So she was now the human equivalent of a soothing cup of chamomile tea for a close-mouthed demon with a raging superiority complex and the sex drive of a horny rabbit. Once again, she couldn't work up enough emotion to really care. All these books were adamant that her apparent indifference was most likely due to her sexual addiction. However, her apathy wasn't just because of the sex, of which he was more than willing to supply her with, but because she realized that she was...lonely.

She missed her friends in the feudal era more than she let on. The tiny priestess longed for Miroku's lecherous musings and 'girl-talks' with Sango. She even missed arguing with Inuyasha and playing with Shippo. Perhaps it was the same for Sesshoumaru? The demon lord was beautiful, intelligent, successful, and powerful, but he was also alone. Maybe he was just as lonely as she was.

 _"And maybe Naraku was just misunderstood? Get a grip Kagome and stop projecting."_ She repressed a sigh, shifted in her leather seat, and turned her eyes back to the book she was reading.

**_Like other forms of addiction, sex addicts are out of control and unable to stop their behaviors despite their self-destructive nature and potentially devastating consequences._ **

Yep, she was done for, completely out of control. She wasn't quite sure if she was approaching a devastating consequence, but she wouldn't be surprised if one occurred and she still couldn't work up the desire to care.

 _"Oh God, I'm completely addicted."_ Kagome wondered offhand how the school nurse would react when Grandpa told the woman that his granddaughter needed to miss class in order to attend rehab for nymphomania.

She was snapped back into her current predicament when Sesshoumaru suddenly took the book from her and glanced at the page. Kagome made a sound of protest from the fact that he stole her book and that he'd stopped stimulating her tiny appendages.

He smirked as he put the book down next to her, but just out of reach, then he began to read portions of it aloud from memory, "Sexual addiction can be understood by comparing it to other types of addictions. Individuals addicted to alcohol or other drugs, for example, develop a relationship with their 'chemical of choice'."

The last three words were said in a breathy whisper that made Kagome's stomach clench. He was already kneeling before her, slowly moving his hands up her legs, massaging them along the way.

"A relationship," he said before licking her inner left thigh, inching closer and closer to his goal, "that takes precedence over any and all other aspects of their lives."

Kagome felt that long dexterous tongue slip into her and her body immediately went limp in the warm bucket seat. Would she ever get tired of this? Her brain refused to answer, while her body responded with a fervent, _"Hell No!"_

Sesshoumaru's tongue wound up and down, in and out, making a tortuously pleasurable circuit within her sex. He would purposefully hit a spot inside her that made her issue a growling moan every single time. The louder she moaned the more frequently he would hit that wonderful place inside her. Kagome couldn't keep her hands from diving into his satin silver hair in a feeble effort to keep him there, right on that perfect spot.

Abruptly he stopped. He didn't lift his head away so that his hot breath brushed against the small hairs surrounding her core as he spoke, "Are you addicted to this priestess?" He blew a puff of air right on her hyper-stimulated clit and Kagome made a hissing sound as her eyes rolled back. "I know I am," he breathed.

Then he was literally french kissing her nether region and for a few moments Kagome thought she was hallucinating. Nothing had ever felt so good, so completely and stunningly erotic. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore he curved his tongue ever so gradually and growled, vibrating her from the inside out. That was all it took to send her straight into la-la land. She had lost count of how many times Sesshoumaru had made her climax, but her orgasm at that moment was damn near a religious experience. Kagome could have sworn that she heard Ave Maria playing in the background.

Did she have a sexual addiction? Absolutely. Did she want help? Absolutely **not**.

The appeased demon lord moved away savoring the tangy sweet taste of her on his tongue.

Suddenly the pilot's voice sounded through the intercom. "Sir, we've made excellent time. We are due to land in an hour."

As if by magic, the flight attendant appeared a second afterward. The woman always managed to be curiously absent whenever things got heated. A habit most likely born out of practice working for somebody like Sesshoumaru, for which the priestess was very thankful. As sexually daring as the demon lord made Kagome feel, she still wasn't comfortable being caught in flagrante delicto.

Sesshoumaru merely grunted and flicked the switch on the intercom. "Good, I will be there in a moment."

The demon lord always preferred to do the landings and the take-offs himself. He would have flown the plane the entire way if he hadn't been so distracted. He gazed at the priestess's flushed face as she continued to come down from her high. Her skin was slightly sweaty and her breathing was still mildly erratic. Not to mention that she had the loveliest feet he had ever played with.

Best of all was the way her aura swirled and eddied around his own, dark on dark. Yes, she was a distraction, one he simply couldn't seem to get enough of. After Hokkaido he had fully expected to part ways, perhaps call on her once and a while when the mood struck him. But when the time came to take her home he abruptly changed his mind. He just didn't want to be rid of her at the moment. Sesshoumaru frowned and then stood up. He wasn't sure if he cared for this newly formed possessive streak.

Somehow Kagome seemed to pick up on his mood. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he said abruptly before moving to the cockpit.

Kagome shrugged and reached for the book on the floor.

As reported, about an hour later the jet landed smoothly on the runway of the private airport and they both de-boarded the plane.

Kagome smiled as they walked to the terminal, happy to be out of the recirculated air. She had never been to America before. She was actually looking forward to this new adventure. Still smiling, the priestess took a deep breath before she started to sense it. It was as if a hundred voices were whispering in her brain and the mental overload made her immediately nauseous.

She grabbed the demon lord's arm, "Sesshoumaru?"

Something about the sound of her voice gave him pause and he looked at her curiously. When Kagome looked up at him she definitely seemed unwell, almost pale. Despite himself he felt a twinge of concern.

She put a shaking hand to her head. "I can feel it...the jewel." The world seemed to tilt and she swayed on her feet. The demon lord grabbed her before she hit the ground. Kagome tried to clear her mind but it was a losing battle. "S-something...somethings wrong with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> As for Jaken's library on Sesshoumaru's plane...
> 
> "Win-Win Negotiating: Turning Conflict into Agreement" by Fred Jandt and "Don't Call It Love: Recovery from Sexual Addiction" by Patrick Carnes are real books. (Nope, haven't read them just used the titles.) The information about sex addiction was taken from "Entrancing Relationships: Exploring the Hypnotic Framework of Addictive Relationships" by Don J. Feeney Jr. and the FAQ at http://www.sexhelp.com.
> 
> I don't think Sesshoumaru's addicted, just REALLY focused! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the board, mentally retracing his last few moves. "You defeated me," he said tonelessly.

"Yep, I told you my Grandpa loves Shogi. My whole family plays it," replied Kagome as she fluffed a pillow.

It was amazing, the woman had beaten him at Shogi three times in a row. His perplexed gaze eventually landed on the priestess, who immediately squirmed under the sheets. Seeing the demon lord angry was unnerving, witnessing his confusion was downright scary.

The first time she beat him, he brushed it off as mere luck. The second time he hinted that she was cheating. The third time he was simply puzzled. Kagome watched his gaze morph slowly from slight astonishment to mild adoration. Reading the demon lord's various moods was like trying to read a book with the chapters in the wrong order. She nervously fluffed a pillow again to keep herself distracted.

A doctor was called in immediately after she collapsed in Sesshoumaru's arms at the airport. The doctor couldn't find a thing wrong with her but he suggested bed rest anyway. While Kagome was being poked and prodded by the doctor like a lab rat, Sesshoumaru remained strangely silent. At one point the doctor stuck something cold and rather sharp in an area on her body not meant for frigid pointy objects. Her power immediately responded by slapping the object right out of his hands. The oblivious doctor laughed it off, but to Kagome's confusion Sesshoumaru grinned. One of his 'I like to kill kittens slowly' smirks that gave her the creeps but was oddly erotic at the same time. She wasn't positive, but she got the distinct impression that the demon lord knew a lot more than he was letting on.

Her powers were usually defensive and Kagome typically needed to put a lot of effort into making them offensive in any way. Her reaction to the doctor's poking obsession was unusual to say the least. To make matters even more twisted, whenever she felt the presence of a jewel shard in the feudal era it was merely a pull, a teasing throb at the back of her brain that would increase the closer she got to it. It was never painful, just a brush against her senses. It also never 'spoke' to her. Sure it would lead her lightly to its destination, but it never did so in a verbal way. Now it was screaming at her, and not just one voice, but many. They were all yelling, pushing her to find and claim it. At the airport the voices in her head had been so loud and intense that eventually she blacked out.

Kagome felt a lot better now, the voices were not gone but they had become much quieter. In fact, they seemed to shut up rather quickly whenever the demon lord held her, as if his presence overwhelmed them. She looked at Sesshoumaru as he continued to peer at her in an bizarrely worshipful manner and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he was definitely up to something.

Sesshoumaru was still staring at her because for the first time in about three centuries he had no clear idea what action to take next. Each additional day he spent with his newly minted dark priestess he learned a little more about her, and the knowledge only enticed him to keep her longer. She was pleasant to converse with, amazing in bed, and was a superior Shogi player. Not to mention that her aura was now as dark has his, oozing power in way that gave even a mighty demon such as himself pause. She was still woefully untrained, but given time and tutoring she could quickly become a force to be reckoned with. The demon lord wasn't sure whether he should leave the room to clear his thoughts, kill her, or propose marriage.

He didn't want to leave just yet because he was itching for a rematch. Killing her was out of the question since her death would significantly hinder him from having said rematch. Marriage was sounding like the best option at present. He frowned. How many wives did he have now? Oh yes, Kagome would come out to be his 37th wife, but she would be the first human one. Sesshoumaru took another glimpse at her aura. _"Well, almost human."_

"Uh, are you ok?" said Kagome as her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts he leaned forward and kissed her with a tenderness that made Kagome's eyes go wide. What was wrong with him? One day he was tossing her around like an abused sex toy, the next day he was treating her like a Tiffany vase.

"One more game," he replied. His voice was husky and raw.

 _"You gotta be kidding me."_ Kagome felt her eyebrow rise a tick higher. "I don't know Sesshoumaru I really need some rest..."

He moved the Shogi pieces back into position on the board. "What's the matter priestess?" his tone was slightly teasing and his next words were smothered in lust and pure need, "You enjoy playing with me, do you not?"

 _"YES!"_ She swallowed hard and her hand began to move towards a pawn on the board to make a move, then she snatched it back. _"I mean NO!"_

Sesshoumaru almost snarled when she refused to make her move. He wanted her to block his bishop in the worst way. Watching her weave a skillful strategy while forcing him into submission during each match almost had him panting.

 _"He's hiding something, stay strong for minute Kagome."_ She tried to focus and dammit it was hard _._ "Ok, one more game. But before we start I want you to fill me in on what's going on."

"We are playing Shogi priestess," he said logically before scooting the Shogi board in her direction impatiently.

She crossed her arms. "Don't be obtuse Sesshoumaru. I feel different, the jewel feels different, and you don't seem in the least bit surprised at all."

If she didn't trap his king soon he was going to explode. He had to tell her something, but he wasn't quite ready to tell her everything. He fingered a silver general in a way that made her resolve waver a tad and said casually, "As you are well aware, the jewel is close by. The strength of your reaction at the airport due to the jewel's presence was unexpected, but the reaction itself was not."

Kagome's mouth was suddenly dry. "Why?"

He smirked. "Make a move first."

She rolled her eyes before hastily moving a pawn. "Come on Sesshoumaru, spill it."

"Hn. Your aura has changed priestess." He moved his pawn into position. "It has been significantly altered. This alteration has changed how the jewel responds to you."

Kagome slid her rook to its location, barely taking notice of the move as she became lost in thought. However she did effectively block him from making his next move, forcing him to change his strategy in a way he had not anticipated.

That was all it took to burst the dam. His eyes began to bleed crimson, and it wasn't from anger.

"That did it," he murmured.

Kagome lifted her head just in time to see him lunge over the board to rip her sheets away, leaving her completely exposed.

He drew a long unbroken line with his tongue from her stomach, past her chest, up her neck, right to her ear and whispered, "You win."

 _"Oh God. Again!?"_ Kagome's mind reeled for what seemed like the 100th time. "Sess-Oh! I'm not in the-Unngh, Sesshoumaru plea-...Oh hell, okay."

 _"Yes, marriage is indeed the best course of action,"_ he decided happily. The more he tasted her the better the idea became to the demon lord, and of course he never had bad ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome rubbed a hand gingerly on a sore spot at her lower back. One of the rooks from the Shogi board was sticking her the entire time during their rough and tumble sex session. When her endorphin levels finally lowered she began to notice the irritation. _"Ooo, that's going to leave a mark,"_ she grumbled mentally.

Actually, Sesshoumaru had been extremely gentle as they basked in the afterglow. He also seemed to have a thing for snuggling and stroking her back. It was hard to believe a demon who thought that 'biting Magatsuhi's head off was thrilling' (his exact words mind you) would make an excellent snuggle buddy, but he did. Kagome sighed in his arms, finding the brief experience oddly sweet and rather comforting.

Just when she thought they would spend the entire day in bed the demon lord abruptly rose stark naked and started dialing his agent's number. He heard her mumble under her breath about rooks and kinky demons, then tersely commanded her to go take a hot bath to soothe her aches and pains.

"Hurry up priestess, we are leaving soon," he said shortly.

One moment he had her ankles up to her ears in some perverted Karma Sutra position with a Shogi piece burrowing into her spine, the next moment he was hugging her like a teddy bear, now he was up and about punching numbers into his cell phone while ordering her around like a servant.

 _"Obviously cuddle time has come to a close,"_ she mused. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched him growl in irritation at his cell phone without a stitch of clothing on. What exactly did she see in Sesshoumaru that made her want to stick around? It had to be more than just sex. Oh, who was she kidding? Sex had a lot to do with it, but there had to be something more.

A great body? Her eyes ran up a pair of muscular legs before stopping abruptly at a rather impressive piece of male equipment. No need to look any further than that.

_"Check."_

Above average intelligence? Kagome frowned at the broken Shogi board that had somehow landed at the foot of the bed. She had beat him repeatedly, but he still gave her quite a run for her money each time.

_"Check."_

Borderline nymphomania mixed with megalomania and psychopathic tendencies? Her mind flashed to the charity event, the limousine, a bedroom in Hokkaido, the Lear jet, and finally her current location. Then it flashed backward even further, showing a half-demon and his demon lord half-brother fighting in their father's tomb over a dilapidated sword. The demon lord riding on the shoulder of an ogre with a dead man's arm and a lumpy green imp that worshiped the ground he walked on. Finally, the same demon lord throwing meido zegutsuha black balls of death at the same half-sibling from before, trying to kill him...painfully...again.

Kagome sighed heavily. _"Check."_

Sesshoumaru was not her boyfriend. Hell, he was barely a friend at all. However, in the short time they had been together he had grown on her. Unfortunately, once they retrieved the jewel Kagome was sure their relationship would end, such as it was. For reasons she couldn't properly sort out that bothered her. It bothered her more than it should have in fact.

Her life without him would be calm, stable... _"and immensely boring,"_ she added sourly. So much for sowing wild oats and not getting attached. _"Stupid feelings,"_ she grumped.

Sesshoumaru was purposefully oblivious to Kagome's brief appraisal and emotional turmoil. He needed to have a few words with his agent in Japan regarding his latest contract before the woman had an aortic aneurysm. She had left over 150 voice messages on his phone. He deleted all of them unheard. Sesshoumaru didn't do voicemail.

Kagome sorted through the tangled sheets trying to find her shirt. "Are we going after the jewel?" she asked.

"Indeed," he replied, flicking the cell phone closed in annoyance. The wench had the nerve not to be available. Maybe it was time for a new agent.

Kagome gave up looking for the shirt. It was hopelessly lost in the fallout of their latest sexual escapade. She settled for wrapping the sheet around her instead. "Shouldn't we, you know, arm ourselves? It could be dangerous."

"Unnecessary," he replied instantly, "The jewel is in the possession of a demoness I know personally. She is no Naraku, and hardly a threat."

 _"Oh, well that's good news."_ "You think she's just going to hand it over?" she said, clearly dubious.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Considering that her only other option is death, I believe so priestess."

Kagome gave him an exasperated look. "I mean she must have taken it for a reason Sesshoumaru. It can't be this simple."

She was right it wasn't that simple, but one problem at a time. "If an issue arises it will be dealt with." he said casually.

Kagome was still extremely skeptical. Things were never easy when it came to the Shikon jewel. It cultivated bad luck. Even if they managed to get it from the demoness without a fuss, they would probably never be able to truly get rid of it. Her powers were also acting funky. If a demoness had it, then it was probably tainted. Would she be able to purify it?

She rubbed her lower back again. She was past due for a hot shower and some pain killers. Sesshoumaru was leaning over a laptop, typing at dizzying speed, still completely naked. She asked him once why he liked to trot around unclothed all the time. He said pointedly, "In my true form I'm always naked priestess. I prefer it, clothes are confining." She also discovered that he owned a few nude beaches. Jaken had purchased the land at rock bottom prices and was still extremely proud of his return on investment. A wet dog demon laid out like an offering on clean clear sand before a sparklingly blue ocean flashed in her brain.

"Are you going to come with me?" she asked shyly while making her way to the bathroom. It was the first time she had ever initiated anything between them. It was silly but she was almost afraid he would say no.

He blinked at her, then a small smirk played on the his lips. "Get the water hot priestess," he replied as his eyes went half-lidded. "I want it nice and hot so I can clean you properly."

Kagome's aura flared playfully and she giggled, heading into the bathroom and closing the door with a smile. When he heard the sound of running water, he snapped his cell phone back open and paged through his address book. The phone on the other end rang twice before an older woman's cheerful voice answered.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

::-::

Kagome, now incredibly squeaky clean, stood before her suitcase trying to decide on what she wanted to wear. Suddenly Sesshoumaru snatched away her panties.

"I thought I told you to get rid of these silly garments?" he said, looking at the tiny lacy triangle with contempt.

"And I told you that those garments are hardly silly. I'm not walking around with a skirt on and no panties Sesshoumaru. Now give it." She extended her hand expecting him to toss them back.

He responded by melting them in front of her. "Wear pants," he said coolly.

Kagome's aura swirled menacingly and an odd self-satisfied smile crept across her face. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and she pulled out a second pair of panties she had hidden behind her. _"Ha! Take that demon. I had a spare!"_ she thought smugly.

He frowned then moved with his typical inhuman speed to take the panties from her. However, by the time he reached his destination he met nothing but empty space. She was gone. Somehow she had moved just as quick as himself and dodged his advance.

Kagome was just as surprised as he was. Somehow she sensed his movements then reacted with very little thought in between. Almost like she did it on instinct. "How did I do that?" she said, thinking aloud.

"You dirty little tease," he said hotly.

She jumped behind a chair in feeble defense. "Oh no you don't, we just got out of the shower!"

"Uh, sir? Is there a problem? I heard yelling." It was his personal secretary.

Kagome squeaked at his voice, religiously thankful that she was behind a chair. She was still half naked! She was also still getting used to the fact that his secretary was human. He seemed to be very aware that he was virtually surrounded by demons and the knowledge didn't appear to bother him in the least. He was always unfailingly cordial and seemed to be very efficient. He had also mastered the art of stealth and discretion like the rest of Sesshoumaru's employees.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through a lock of hair, tossing it back while throwing out another command. "Get the car ready."

The secretary bowed and left without another word. He had also mastered the art of keeping his mouth shut when dealing with crotchety daiyoukai.

With the secretary gone, Kagome began to slip on her panties. Sesshoumaru shot her a menacing look and she paused about mid-thigh. "Look you pushy demon, I'm wearing these panties!" She swiftly brought them all the way up and snapped the elastic band around her waist in direct defiance to his death glare.

Sesshoumaru moved again, this time with a little more speed than usual. Kagome heard fabric tearing as her panties were ripped to shreds and scattered to the four winds. "No panties," he said casually, flexing his claws.

"You! You!!!" She couldn't form the words. Not only were those her favorite pair, but she only had two other pairs left! She settled for poking him in the chest. "You ***poke*** owe ***poke* *poke*** me ten pairs of panties ***poke*** buddy!"

Little did she know it, but each poke was infused with her power. The dark energy zapping him like a low powered taser. It wasn't until that last electrically charged poke that she realized what she was doing. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and he had a weird look on his face.

"Um, did I hurt you?" she said quietly.

"Do it again."

 _"Huh?"_ Her confusion was clear as day on her face."What? Zap you?"

He nodded.

She quirked an eyebrow, then shrugged and gave him a jolt slightly more powerful than the last. That was obviously just the right amount of juice to kick start his hormones.

Sesshoumaru ripped off his shirt and gently took her hand, placing it on his bare chest. "Again," he gasped out in a heated whisper.

She ran her hand down his chest giving him little zaps along the way.

Sesshoumaru belted out a lusty growl so loud that she thought the walls were vibrating. His eyes flashed as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to the table next to the chair. "Tell me how much you love this," he hissed, unzipping his pants.

Kagome felt the head of his cock slip inside her hitting every erogenous zone on the way. They always seemed to fit so well together, so well it was almost frightening. "I love it. Oh God, I love it," she moaned, almost begging, wrapping her legs around him, forcing him deeper within her.

Sesshoumaru sliced her bra in half and Kagome moaned again from the sensation while silently cursing him for destroying more of her underwear. Both hands massaged her tits as he fucked her into the table. The force of each thrust pushing it, and them, across the floor. Groaning furniture and growling moans permeated the air.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" he panted.

Kagome barely felt the hard wooden table beneath her, reacting only to the deep penetration and authoritative voice of the half-feral demon between her legs. "You," she whispered.

He tweaked a nipple hard. "I can't hear you priestess. Who does this pussy belong to?" He punctuated every word with deep thrust infused with dark power of his own.

His demonic energy ran up her cunt to the ends of her hair, and Kagome came screaming, "You!!!"

Ivory fangs elongated and his eyes blazed fire engine red. "Remember that priestess, this pussy is **mine** ," he snarled, snapping those ridiculously sharp canines right in her face.

Kagome road the waves of her orgasm. Unknowingly her own eyes had also changed color, a deep blood red nearly mimicking his own. She reached down as far as she could and cupped him in her hands. Then she give him a tiny little jolt.

He hissed then howled. She responded by shocking that so tender flesh again with more strength. His eyes rolled back and he tasted blood as he bit the inside of his mouth stifling a moan.

"Now, who does this cock belong to?" she whispered harshly. The next jolt was practically life threatening.

His eyes squeezed shut. "Oh fuck Kagome! You! Oh Yes!!"

It was the first time she ever heard him scream.

He came hard. So hard he thought his heart stopped. His world was spinning and his little dark priestess was right in the middle of the vortex.

Kagome felt his release deep within her like a fire hose on full blast. He never stopped pounding her as he came like a madman. By the time he stopped coming she was covered in semen both inside and out.

" _God, the next time we have sex like that I'm wearing eye protection."_ She wiped some away from her face. "You're a freak," she croaked out. _"And so am I it seems."_

"MMMmmm," he replied, totally relaxed. He brought her body closer to his for a snuggle.

By some miracle of grace, they managed to make their way to the waiting car. His personal secretary stood dutifully by the limousine as if he hadn't been baking in the hot sun waiting for them to finish fucking for the past three hours.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, can I borrow your phone? I want to call my mom real quick. It's been a while since my last call, she might get worried."

The personal secretary suddenly broke in on the conversation. One needed to act prudently but quickly while in Sesshoumaru's employ. "Don't worry miss. I will make sure that your mother is notified concerning your whereabouts and well being." He knew the demon lord was touchy about his cell phone usage. He'd sliced the ear off of one employee when the male had the gall to use his phone and screw up his rollover minutes. The secretary obtained the disturbing duty of disposing of the detached ear. Luckily the man was demon and he was able to stick it back on.

"Oh, thank you very much," replied Kagome. "I would like to speak to her myself though."

He smiled in understanding. "Of course. I will arrange a phone call after you return."

She nodded and gave him a small smile in return before climbing into the limousine.

Sesshoumaru closed the door to the limo before speaking with his secretary. "Do not bother contacting her mother. I have already done so. Also, I will arrange the phone call. If she asks you for anything, defer to me. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly sir."

Sesshoumaru reached for the car door then hesitated. "Ah yes, one more task. Make sure that all of Kagome's panties are removed from the suite. If I see one lingering pair, I'll lose my temper."

His secretary adjusted his tie nervously. "Yes sir."

The sleek black vehicle made its way to their destination soon after. Leaving his secretary at a complete loss on how to handle his demonic boss's new found distaste for women's lingerie.

::-::

"Why the hell are we sitting here covering this dried up crone?" said a photographer as he sat impatiently behind the wheel with his paparazzi comrade.

His partner in crime turned his head to make a sarcastic comment, then he saw a stretch limousine enter the driveway, park, and the hottest star of the year walk out...and he wasn't alone.

"Why are we here?" he replied casually. "To get the scoop of the century my man!"

The man behind the wheel looked in the direction of the large mansion. "Holy shit, is that KT!?" His partner fumbled for a camera. "Who's the chick?"

"Who cares! Get that camera ready!"

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed into the large estate, snapshots were taken in rapid fire right under their noses.


	11. Chapter 11

The large double-doors to the impressive estate opened to reveal a tall slender man who appeared to be in his mid-forties, who was most likely in his mid-four thousands. Kagome immediately recognized him as being a demon, and a rather powerful one at that. He had large blue-green eyes and slicked back maple brown hair peppered with gray. His uniform was stylish and obviously ironed to a Pythagorean level of accuracy. His upturned nose and set of his jaw completed the ensemble, proclaiming in unspoken snobbery to all that only the upper crust of society would be allowed to enter the posh residence in which he served.

"You are expected Lord Sesshoumaru. If you would be so good as to follow?"

He bowed deeply and Sesshoumaru stepped into the mansion without hesitation. Kagome, however, hesitated.

"We do not have all day priestess," said Sesshoumaru irritably.

Unfortunately for Kagome the voices were getting to her again. The Shikon No Tama was definitely in this house. The moment the limo parked in the driveway the yelling in her mind increased.

"Uh, sorry. I'm coming." Once she walked into the residence she whispered to him, "The voices are back."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me Sesshoumaru, this is serious! What if I pass out again?"

"I will make sure that you do not." He wrapped an arm around her waist and the voices became significantly dimmer. As if they were fearfully edging away from his all too close presence.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "When we get out of here you're going to tell me why that works so well."

Sesshoumaru decided that it would be best to inform her about her new station in life after they obtained the jewel. The arrangements were already being made after all. A few more phone calls, a trip back to Japan complete with a foot massage, a quick wedding ceremony, and that would be that.

Perhaps he would put his movie career on hold before their honeymoon? He glanced down at her as she unconsciously hugged him closer. Hrmm, yes, Hollywood could wait. A few weeks, or perhaps months, of fucking and snuggling was just what the demon lord desired. Not to mention children, he was way past due to procreate.

He lightly rubbed her back. Children indeed, lots and lots of little Shogi virtuosos brimming over with part-demonic part-dark priestess powers. Besides, getting her pregnant required that they have sex more often. An excellent perk! Sesshoumaru hadn't been this thoroughly pleased since the time he made one of The Four War Gods explode.

The demon lord was lost in imaginary post-wedded bliss while his dark priestess tried to ignore the low voices in her head and take in her surroundings. The mansion was just as impressive inside as it was on the outside, but Kagome didn't much care for the decor personally. It was all obviously expensive, but everything looked so fragile and overly decorative, like the furniture was prancing around the room.

They soon reached a set of double-staircases that wound upward to the next level of the house in a semi-spiral. The butler immediately paused and pulled out a remote. The buttons on the small gadget were not labeled, but color-coded. Kagome briefly wondered what he was doing. Sesshoumaru barely gave it any notice, he was too busy deciding upon names for his impending offspring.

Then the butler clicked a button.

Music wafted from a dozen or more hidden speakers, blaring heralding trumpets at an excessively high volume. As if on cue, a demoness appeared, heading down the staircase in slow motion. Her chin was up, hands held high, posing confidently in a bizarre re-creation of the last scene in 'Sunset Boulevard'.

Kagome had seen many demonesses in her short life. The ones that appeared to be human were stunningly beautiful, the Wind Witch Kagura, Yura of the Hair, even Princess Abi. Sure, they were all wickedly rotten to the core, but they had been lovely regardless. Over time, Kagome assumed that all human-looking demonesses probably looked like super models. The demoness making her way leisurely down the stairs put an abrupt stop to that line of thinking permanently.

The priestess tried to be smooth about it, she really did, but eventually she just gave up and stared. The gown the woman was wearing was gorgeous. A designer one-off that probably cost as much as the house. Unfortunately the body in the dress was disturbing, actually it was grotesque. The demoness was simply much too old and definitely too weathered to be wearing it.

Wrinkles and varicose veins covered every exposed inch of the demoness's decrepit body. Every portion of her looked like it was sloughing off. Her boobs sagged, her ass sagged, hell the woman even had jowls like a Saint Bernard she was so saggy. The sagging actually pronounced the fact that she was also incredibly thin and shockingly bony, giving the term 'emaciation' all new meaning.

It was clear the woman didn't care for plastic surgery, but she didn't mind make-up. Her face was lathered in base, rouge, eyeshadow, piled on layer by layer in a vain effort to mold her face back into youth via cosmetics. It sort of reminded Kagome of 'Cleopatra' but not nearly so pleasant. Instead of looking like Elizabeth Taylor, she looked like Totosai in drag.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and swept back the train of her dress, spreading her arms wide as if she expected a hug. "Sesshoumaru! My sweet nephew!" she exclaimed.

Kagome almost tripped over her own feet. She hung on to Sesshoumaru like a monkey trying to keep her balance, looking up at him with unabashed horror.

"Nephew...by marriage," he replied soberly.

Her saggy eyes seemed to droop lower as disappointment permeated every wrinkle. "Is that why you shun me? Dmitri!"

Another button was pressed and the blaring trumpets immediately turned into a guitar strumming in agitation.

Kagome looked back at her in awe. _"Dear God, his aunt has a soundtrack?"_

Sesshoumaru didn't really hear the music. He was too busy counting backwards from one hundred, to calm the mind and all. It wasn't working. He had been seconds away from pinpointing the perfect name for their tenth child when he was rudely interrupted by blaring trumpets. No matter, he would get back to naming his unborn babes later. Right now he had to concentrate on not slicing auntie's head off. "Enough," he said shortly. "The jewel, bring it here." He shot a glare at the butler. "Without the theatrics," he snarled.

A button was pressed and the guitar went silent.

The demoness put her hands on her hips, sucking her teeth. "Is that all you have to say? You were always such a stuck up little shit, you know that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you were always a neurotic third-rate thespian with no class. We all have our faults," he said coldly.

Every wrinkle flushed red in fury. "You beast!! Dmitri! Bring my handkerchief!"

Sesshoumaru began to mentally page through a few more relaxation techniques. The breathing exercises sounded like a good idea at present. Killing this demoness would only cause problems. Not with the human authorities, but with his mother. Unfortunately, his 'aunt by association' was also one of her best friends. It was one of the reasons why his people had discovered the location of the jewel so easily.

Kagome's mind was on a completely different wavelength, as if it refused to remain focused on the bizarre situation she found herself in.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, "Exactly how many demons are in the entertainment business?"

"Quite a few, but there are many more in politics."

"Oh," she replied, "That's comforting."

Kagome continued to watch the butler go into a special drawer full of delicate lacy handkerchiefs with initials embroidered on each.

"Would you care for the music as well madam?" the butler asked patiently.

The demoness gave him a contemptuous look, her anger dissipating slightly in a wave of annoyance. "Of course you fool! I cannot cry without the proper music!"

"My apologies madam." The butler conjured the remote seemingly by magic and pressed a button. A sorrowful classical cello solo began to play almost immediately.

The demoness snatched the handkerchief from her butler's hand and started bawling, blowing her nose loudly into the formerly pristine bit of cloth.

Most people would have rolled their eyes, laughed, perhaps gagged, but Kagome was a kindhearted person by nature. Seeing the woman crying her eyes out, no matter how humorous or stomach turning it was to witness, tugged at her heartstrings.

She took a step forward, dragging Sesshoumaru with her. "Look I'm sure Sesshoumaru didn't mean that."

The demon lord blinked and looked down at her. "I never say anything I don't mean."

"Will you cool it," Kagome whispered none-too-quietly. "We need her to give us the jewel! These voices are annoying!" She looked back to the weeping demoness and tried to force a smile. "I apologize on his behalf. Can you please give us the Shikon No Tama?"

The demoness sniffled and Kagome refrained from cringing.

"Who are you?" the woman asked softly.

"My name is Kagome." Somehow she managed to get a sincere smile to form.

The demoness looked at her through red-rimmed eyes and smeared eyeliner, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "You're fucking some human?" She looked Kagome up and down, then frowned. "Some twit of a human **girl**? How old is she? 10?"

Kagome sputtered, "Excuse me!? Who are you calling a twit?"

The demoness dabbed her tear-stained cheek with the handkerchief and said plainly, "I see no other human twits in this room."

The priestesses aura flared with unholy power. The voices of the jewel became a little louder as well, urging her on like an audience at a heavyweight prizefight. Sesshoumaru smirked. The butler wisely took a few steps backward.

Power crackled along her skin and it felt good. A little too good. Sesshoumaru still had a hand around her waist and it felt incredibly good to him as well. If he weren't so eager to watch his priestess tear into the raggedy hag before them, he would have taken her right there on the staircase.

"Alright, I'm open to killing her," Kagome whispered maliciously.

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew into a malevolent grin as he flexed the claws on his right hand. "Fast or slow?" he asked patiently. He could always tell his mother her best friend died accidentally. Besides, getting ripped apart by a priestess was practically considered dying of natural causes for a demon.

 _"What am I saying? Get a grip Kagome."_ She closed her eyes and breathed in then out slowly. "I didn't mean that."

The voices of the jewel screamed in protest, _"YES! Yes, you did mean it!"_

She opened her eyes just in time to see the demoness blow her nose again. "Ok, I partly meant it." The woman was rude and pathetic, but she didn't deserve to die. What had gotten into her? Kagome was able to get herself under control, but there was still anger in her voice as she said, "Hand over the jewel." Her eyes blazed with dark energy. "I won't ask again."

The demoness looked at her. It almost seemed as if she gazed upon her with a warped sense of respect, then she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Only you would pick a human with a temper as bad as yours. Dmitri, the box."

The butler didn't need to be called twice. He moved swiftly to a cabinet in the hallway, returning with a small square jewelry box.

"Pity," the demoness sighed as she gazed at the box. "I planned to place it into a necklace to adorn me. It would have felt so nice against my skin."

It was then that it clicked, and Kagome's chaotic aura mellowed a little. The voices in the jewel weren't yelling at her, they were pleading. Outright begging her to take it away from this madwoman and her mood music. To save it before the demoness turned it into a bit of costume jewelry adorning her wrinkled saggy flesh for eternity. For the first time, the priestess completely sympathized with the evil forces inside the jewel.

The demoness nodded to the butler and he pressed another button. A chorus belted out a joyous hymn as he opened the box slowly, exposing The Jewel of Four Souls in all its shimmering glory.

Before Kagome could stop herself, her dark power shot straight at the remote sending it flying, exploding in mid-air in a pyrotechnic light show. Soon after that, all the speakers in the house shorted out with a nasty buzzing sound.

"Uh, sorry," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru gave her kiss on the cheek. Gods, he loved her.

Kagome swallowed hard and reached for the jewel, soon feeling the smooth surface of it caress her fingertips. The voices in the Shikon No Tama sighed in unison. One of the voices said something that sounded oddly like, "Hallelujah!"

Well, here she was again. The Shikon No Tama in her hands and not a clue as to what the hell to do with it. There were no evil half-demons to thwart, no all-encompassing struggle to prod her in the right direction to make a clear decision. She felt completely lost as to what to do next.

"Maybe if I wish on it again?" she asked in a bewildered tone. "A better wish, it'll disappear?"

"Not bloody likely," mumbled the butler.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Yeah, well I'm open to suggestions here people."

"Give it to me," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"You thought of something?" she said, hope brimming in her eyes.

"Indeed."

::-::

As they made their way back to the hotel, Kagome sat in stunned silence for most of the trip. "I can't believe you did that," she said finally, looking at him as if she had never seen him before. "Your aunt wasn't the greatest person, but Sesshoumaru...a goat?"

"Aunt by marriage priestess," he corrected. "I do not see your point. She was a pathetic actress in the past. Now she is the shining star of Animal Planet." To be honest he thoroughly enjoyed that TV channel. Anything run by the Discovery Channel was always wonderfully entertaining.

"But she was a dog demoness. You couldn't make her into a celebrity dog?"

He continued to file his claws. "I still do not see any error in my decision." As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, he did the demoness a huge favor. The old bitch was a far better demon goat than canine. He had refrained from killing the female after all. Really, he simply did not understand why his bride-to-be and soon-to-be mother of ten was so distressed.

"What's worse is that the jewel didn't disappear!" Kagome yelled in exasperation.

"No, it was hardly a pure wish, but that was intentional. If we wish it away it will only appear somewhere else, and might not be so easily retrieved."

Alright, there was a lot of truth to that. Kagome looked down at the jewel she held in her hands. After his wish, the demon lord thought it best that it remain in her care. "Perhaps if we phrase the wish better it won't just pop up someplace where someone else can get at it?" He didn't bother to answer and Kagome frowned. "Come on Sesshoumaru, we need a pure selfless wish!"

He looked at his newly filed talons. He really needed a better concealment spell. He was getting hangnails. How frustrating. "Priestess, has it ever occurred to you that there is no such thing as a 'pure' wish?" he replied.

"I..." Kagome looked down at the jewel. No such thing as a pure wish? But, there had to be! Kikyo believed that was the answer, even old Kaede.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the leather seat of the limo and continued, "A wish, by its very nature, is inherently selfish. Even if you wished for something extravagantly selfless, it will still be you, yourself, wanting that wish to be fulfilled."

"So you're saying we're stuck with this thing...forever." Kagome felt depression beginning to set in.

Sesshoumaru slid over to her side of the seat and lifted her face to his. "Consider this, we may not be able to rid ourselves of it, but better the jewel remain in our possession than anywhere else."

"Our?" Kagome said quietly.

"Yes, our. I distinctly remember hearing you scream in passion that your pussy belonged to this Sesshoumaru," he said smugly.

Kagome gave him a playful glare and replied, "Well, I also remember 'that Sesshoumaru' yelling that his cock belonged to me."

"Hmmm, it does," he whispered against her lips.

Then he kissed her and Kagome had never felt so complete. She had a sacred marble she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried, her powers were haywire and destructive, and she didn't know what she was going to tell her family and friends when she returned with a demonic movie star boyfriend in tow. Yet, in that limo with his lips pressed against hers in the sweetest of embraces, all seemed right with the world nonetheless.

Her respite came to an end once they reached the hotel's front entrance. It was a mad house. There were no other words to describe the chaos that awaited them. Lights were flashing every other second from cameras large and small. Men and women armed with microphones were straining against the line of security guards. Curious onlookers engrossed in the spectacle hovered like flies, making the motley crew outside the hotel seem larger than life.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's valiant personal secretary shouting orders to subordinates like a general, trying to herd the crowd into order and shield his boss. The paparazzi began shouting questions at the rear window before the limo had even stopped. Every journalist trying to jockey for position in front of the car door.

"Katsuro, why are you in the states? Do you plan to star in Beyer's next production?"

"Miss! Miss! How do you know KT!?"

"KT! Is it true that you're engaged to Madeline Chase!?"

"Is that woman next to you your mistress!?!"

Kagome started to panic. Running into journalists was inevitable, it was a minor miracle they hadn't been discovered sooner, but she had no idea what to do or how to act with all the shouting and cameras. She grabbed on to Sesshoumaru's arm tightly looking for a way out. He gave her a glance that clearly said, "Let me handle this," and she breathed a little easier.

Sesshoumaru raised his hands in a graceful gesture and the crowd quieted down as if he was about to give a sermon. Microphones and voice recorders were shoved as close to his mouth as possible. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed. Ms. Higurashi is not my mistress," he said clearly.

Kagome let out a sigh of profound relief. Thanking all the Gods that Sesshoumaru was there to get them out of this mess. Then he shattered her peaceful universe in four words.

"She is my fiancée."

And the mob went berserk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few movie references in here. So, if you haven't seen the movies you might not get the joke. "Sunset Boulevard" is a classic. If you have never seen it, and you love film, you should watch it. :) If you want to see the last scene, you can find it on YouTube at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhlhE32SoXs


	12. Chapter 12

The mind and body of Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon No Tama (again) and time traveler extraordinaire, were once more at war. Apparently during the time that passed between now and the charity event in Tokyo, the mind had built up a rather impressive resistance force. With Sesshoumaru's well-publicized announcement, the mind saw its perfect opportunity to strike. The body suspected the mind was up to something when it kept stalling during the peace talks. Well, now it was war. It was time to retake the seat of power. Do or die! Let the best organ win!

"Fiancée!" Kagome blustered, eyes bulging, mouth opening and closing in shock. "Fiancée!?" she repeated.

Earlier, as she stood catatonic in front of a rabid mob of journalists, Sesshoumaru's ever-vigilant personal secretary was able to scoop her up and escort back to their hotel suite. The paparazzi were still hovering like hyenas, but the secretary made certain that their refuge was unassailable. Each time a sneaky group of reporters got close to the citadel, the secretary was there to block them. The man was a true corporate warrior.

Sesshoumaru hardly noticed his personal secretary's courageous efforts, he was still mildly bewildered by his fiancée's surprise. Should she not be rejoicing? "Yes, we are to be married. The sooner the better," he replied casually.

Kagome's mind threw a wicked volley of missiles at the body. She felt like someone kicked her in the stomach. She took a very deep shoulder-moving breath before she spoke. "Sesshoumaru, we barely know each other."

He raised an eyebrow at that. In his opinion they knew each other quite well. Actually, he knew portions of her body that she had yet to discover. Then it dawned on him that she must be talking about something else. _"Ah, the human need for romance,"_ he pondered. _"What a bother."_

Demons didn't see much reason for romance. You simply encountered someone, or in rather interesting cases some 'thing', that caught your eye and that was that. Flowers? Chocolates? Getting-to-know-you double dating? All nonsense in the demon world. To a demon, high-level demons especially, all that effort seemed like a colossal waste of time.

However, his great and terrible father had been a bit of a radical in this regard. The late dog general used the human art of romance to get females into the sack, and the old demon was incredibly successful. Like his son, the father was a staunch perfectionist, honing his romantic skill like a blade so that it worked on demonesses just as well as it did on human women.

His father's female woo'ing strategies were the only reason why Sesshoumaru even knew what romance actually was. The demon lord would never admit to it, but prior to his sire's teachings he was just as clueless as his hated-half brother on the subject. Even after all of his father's patient training, Sesshoumaru still didn't completely comprehend the art of romance. He could never get a feel for the small nuances for example. Overt lust or intense physical attraction was rather easy to spot, but subtle blushes and flirtatious giggles? Well, that was trickier to notice. Hell, it took him a few years after Naraku's defeat before he finally realized that Kagura's little impromptu visits were all sly efforts to get into his pants.

Sesshoumaru moved next to Kagome as she began to wring her hands. It pained him that he was not as proficient in romance as his illustrious father, but nevertheless it was time to dust the cobwebs off of some of those lessons and put them into practice.

"Technically, we have known each other for a long while," he said, refuting her point. "I admit, we have had our differences in the past," then he gently took one of her hands in his, holding it firmly but not too tight. He felt her stiffen in his grasp before slowly relaxing.

His father always said that females absolutely adored hand-holding. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure exactly why because there were so many other areas of his anatomy that were more gratifying to hold in your hand, but he would think on that some other time. Right now, if his priestess found reassurance holding this particular appendage he would let her. She could hold the other ones later.

Sesshoumaru's hand was large, strong, and warm within her own and Kagome's mind stuttered for a moment, allowing the body to counter with a sneak attack. She started to sweat a little.

His eyes were heavy-lidded when he continued, with just a tiny bit of heat, "Have I not been sufficiently attentive to your needs in the present?"

Kagome blinked at their joined hands, then up to the half-mast amorous stare of the demon in front of her. Attentive? If he were any more attentive she would be dead. Her body started a blitzkrieg on every pleasure center and she felt her skin start to tingle from the tips of her ears down to her toes like tiny little explosions.

"Ok, the sex is good," she said weakly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly revealed how insincere that comment sounded. Then he weaved those long slender fingers between her own, caressing each of her tiny digits in turn.

"Alright, it's incredible," she amended shortly before pulling her hand away and backing up a step. She was hoping that a little distance would keep her grounded. "But that's no basis for a marriage!" she added, crossing her arms. The body didn't like that move one bit, and the mind finally saw a possible positive turn in the tide of the battle. "Do you even know my favorite color? What I like to eat?" she said with a frown.

Favorite color? Food? What did that have to do with marriage and bearing his offspring? Sesshoumaru repressed his slight annoyance. His soon-to-be wife obviously cared a great deal about such pointless things. This dredged up a long forgotten bit of information from his father, _"Always act like you care, even if you don't."_ So, Sesshoumaru countered by moving behind her so fast she couldn't dodge away, before slipping his hands around her waist.

"No, but I will allow you to teach me," he replied softly. "I will enjoy learning."

A shockingly vibrant image of the demon lord naked, covered in chocolate, flashed through Kagome's thoughts. Her body let out a feral war cry while the mind hit the trenches in fear.

"Things are moving a little too fast for me Sesshoumaru. Perhaps we should, you know, date for a while?" Kagome really didn't mean for her statement to come out sounding like a question, but the body was playing dirty. His sudden minor snuggle session mixed with the heated words wasn't helping. Sesshoumaru nuzzled the back of her ear and she let out a shaky breath. Somehow she managed to keep her voice, "For God's sake, I haven't finished my last year of high school yet!"

This argument didn't really sway the demon's mind at all. They were to be married and that was that. However, on a rare occasion it was sometimes wise to compromise. Letting his fiancée complete her schooling was not unreasonable. Their relationship already gave the phrase 'robbing the cradle' all new meaning. He was well over 700 years her senior. What harm was there in waiting just a few more months?

To Kagome, it almost felt like he shrugged a little before saying, "Fine, then we shall marry after your graduation." She sighed in defeat and he smirked into her hair. "You should be honored," he continued a little smugly, "being my first human wife."

 _"First?"_ she thought, her flustered frown turning into an angry grimace. This was it. Kagome's mind jumped out of the trenches and launched a suicide mission that could potentially win it all or lose it. The body never saw it coming. "Sesshoumaru how many times have you been married?" she asked sternly.

Now this was a huge pitfall that his father had stringently warned him about numerous times. This lesson was usually preceded by a low growl to accentuate its seriousness, _"No matter how much or how ardently a female asks, never, **EVER** , tell them how many other women you've been with in the past!"_ Unfortunately, every time Sesshoumaru's father tried to beat this warning into his son's brain, the younger demon was never paying attention.

Sesshoumaru replied instantly, "Thirty-six times," while giving her ear another nuzzle.

Somewhere in the great beyond Sesshoumaru's powerful and wise father, the revered Inu No Taisho himself, slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. In the land of the living, within a swank hotel suite in the western United States, all hell broke loose.

First, there was a stillness, an eerie hair-raising pause typically felt within the eye of a hurricane. A sense of a dark impending doom just on the horizon that made the fine hairs on the back of your neck and arms stand at attention. Soon after, the larger pieces of furniture in the room began to shake as if they were caught in the aftershocks of an earthquake, followed by the smaller pieces of decor rising slowly into the air in levitation.

Black tendrils of raw unholy power flickered around Kagome's form while cracks started to appear on the walls. "I'm not marrying you," she said with finality in her voice.

Either his hearing was going after all these years or that sounded like a flat-out refusal. Sesshoumaru's tone was incredulous, "What?"

Kagome's dark powers flared so high that Sesshoumaru was forced to release her. "I am not marrying you," she said again, punctuating each point with a sharp spike of energy. "I'm certainly not going to be wife number thirty-seven! Are you crazy? What do you take me for!?"

When the lights started to short out Sesshoumaru actually began to become mildly concerned for his well-being. Outside, his personal secretary's Spiderman-like senses were blaring, but the poor man was bogged down by photojournalists armed with hidden cameras. His boss would have to fend for himself!

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Hrmm, this reaction was obviously caused by something he said. He would have to remedy this situation. Sesshoumaru gave her a glare of disapproval before saying authoritatively, "Cease this nonsense."

"Nonsense!? I'll show you nonsense! You-you!!" Kagome was so mad she could hardly breathe. Sure, this entire relationship wasn't built on much more than physical attraction, but that didn't mean he could turn her into some kind of trophy wife! By God, she had more dignity than that!

As her fury continued to increase, her eyes began to glow red and she let out what sounded rather like an aggressive growl. Kagome had no idea that the guttural rumble from her vocal chords was pretty close to a dog demon mating call. In natural response, Sesshoumaru growled back, he own eyes slowly seeping crimson in direct reaction to the dominate display of his fiancée. Unfortunately, in Kagome's very human mind, she saw his reactions to her reactions as a threat, and well, it all went downhill from there.

A large blackish tendril of power flew from her body and snapped at the demon like a whip. Sesshoumaru dodged, but the plush sofa was not so lucky. It exploded into fiery bits of wood shards, stuffing, and tan fabric. Another tendril shot towards him like lightening, intent on finishing what the first one started, and he called his own light whip to smack it away, destroying yet another piece of fine furniture. All too soon, the entire suite looked like a movie set from 'Die Hard' combined with a Pink Floyd laser-light show.

Kagome's hands were clenched into tight fists, all her rage directed to the dog demon in front her. Honestly, a lot of her anger was pointed at herself as well as the male she was currently trying to shred. Deep down she knew that Sesshoumaru never forced her to do anything, not really. At any time she could have simply said, "No." "No" to his advances in the men's restroom, "No" to going to Hokkaido, "No" to going to the United States, but she never said "No". It was always, "Yes! Yes! Yes!", in more ways than one.

She could be stubborn and blame it all on hormones, sex addiction, wild oat sowing, and whatever else, but the truth was that she cared for him, a lot. So much that she was sure that her infatuation started long before she ever watched Eri's cursed bootleg DVD. It actually all began in another era, beyond a decrepit old well. _"Damn you for making me fall in love with you, and damn me too!"_ she screamed inwardly.

At that moment, three dark tendrils of death simultaneously attacked the demon lord. He slapped one away, dodged the second, and the third missed...barely. The third tendril had sped like a homing missile right to his groin. When it missed it hit the floor with enough force to bore a hole through it. Sesshoumaru blinked at the smoldering hole. That surge of power had come dangerously close to its intended mark and it became clearly obvious that this wasn't foreplay. He needed to end this quickly before they took the entire hotel down. Jaken bought him this hotel as a gift after all.

Sesshoumaru reigned in his demonic instincts and grabbed her roughly, but not enough to injure her. Kagome tried to throw up a barrier, but she was a little too slow on the draw. The demon pinned her to the ground, making sure to keep her hands to her sides and her eyes on him. He needed her full attention.

"I told you to cease this," Sesshoumaru said forcefully, pressing her back against the hardwood floor. That seemed to take a bit of the fight out of her. "Are you truly refusing my marriage proposal?" He said the words, but he hardly believed them as they left his mouth. No one ever had the audacity to refuse him anything, and if they did they didn't live very long. Only his half-mongrel brother ever managed to keep something that he wanted and remain alive.

"Yes!" shouted Kagome, finally ceasing her struggles.

Her power still billowed around her in waves, but the smaller furniture stopped levitating and she was no longer trying to fry his favorite appendage. It was progress. "Why?" he replied softly.

Kagome thought she heard a bit of surprised pain in the word. The reddish glow receded from her eyes, and the waves of dark power died down just a little. "You just want me Sesshoumaru, but you don't really care for me. I'm just another woman in a long line of them that you'll forget about over time."

 _"You don't love me,"_ she added remorsefully in her mind. He simply wanted her like a child wants a toy, but he didn't love her. She would never marry someone who didn't love her in return, she couldn't.

He frowned just a little. "That is not true."

Kagome turned her head away. Being this close to him was still a distraction even with all the fighting. She still loved the the press of his long hard body against her own, even in anger. Gods she was a mess, an emotional train wreck, but she would not break down, not over this. "Sesshoumaru, how can I believe that? You just admitted that you have thirty-six other wives! You don't really care for me, you just want to stick me in a harem."

Oh, is THAT what upset her? Actually, he sort of remembered Father saying something relating to this scenario. No matter. "My last wife traveled on to the netherworld a few centuries ago. Technically, I'm a widower."

Her head turned back to him so fast she nearly sprained it. _"Huh? Widowed?"_

Well that changed things, didn't it? The body, still reeling from the recent suicide mission launched by the mind, slowly started to climb out from under the ashes. The mind despaired, the body was simply indestructible. The mind had only one grenade left in its arsenal and tossed it.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You didn't kill her did you?" She knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't called 'The Aristocratic Assassin' for nothing. Thirty-six wives, all deceased? That sounded fishy. There was no way she was going to consider marriage to some kind of male black widow, no matter how good he felt pressed up against her on the floor.

"Of course not," he replied, sounding mildly offended. _"Not that particular wife,"_ he added mentally.

"So you're not married to anyone else right now?" Her voice was a low murmur. She closed her eyes and sighed. How many sudden life-changing jolts had she experienced over the course of the day? Wasn't she too young for all this? Why the hell did life seem simpler when she was constantly running for her life in the feudal era?

Sesshoumaru released one of her hands and stroked her cheek softly, forcing her to look at him. "Kagome, it is beneath me to lie to you." Not care for her? Was the woman crazy? There was no way he wasn't going to have this fiery vixen as his bride. She was perfect. Even now her soft feminine curves molded into his form as if she were shaped just for him. And that power! Dear Gods, her power made him light-headed. He would never let anyone have her but him, and that was final. "You claim that I do not care for you, but that is not so," he continued. "If I did not care for you, you would not be here." The hand that stroked her cheek slid down to her neck, and Kagome let out another soft sigh. "And I want you here, with me," he added.

Sesshoumaru brushed back her bangs before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I want you to rule the western lands beside me by day." He bent lower and licked at the slightly racing pulse on her neck, giving her a little nip that made her jump and release a small breathy moan. "And to pleasure me at night." After running that long tongue over her bottom lip, he whispered, "To be the mother of my children."

As luck would have it, Sesshoumaru touched upon just the right subject. Raising a family was very near and dear to Kagome's heart. She adored children. Even now she missed Shippo terribly, treating the fox kit very much like a child of her own in the past. She knew she was too young for kids at the moment, but later, with the right man, she wanted to build a large loving family.

Now that she thought about it, the demon above her had an oddly similar parental streak. He cared for that little girl, Rin, much like Kagome cared for Shippo. Sesshoumaru was fiercely protective of that child. Even Inuyasha had been surprised by his half-brother's attitude. Maybe marrying him was not as ominous as it sounded. He cared enough for her to wish for a child, perhaps there really was more to this relationship than just sex and stubborn dog demon possessiveness?

"You never had children? Even with all those other wives?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied instantly. "None of them were worthy."

Kagome couldn't keep herself from slightly smiling at that statement. Not worthy? It was such a Sesshoumaru thing to say and she knew he honestly meant it. First, a half-demon with a fetish for undead priestesses, now a full-demon with an ego the size of most small countries. Why couldn't she ever fall in love with a normal guy? _"I guess normal guys just don't do a thing for me,"_ she mused.

She started reaching towards him before he started to kiss her. Like all of their other heavy petting sessions, this was one was laden in desire, but unlike the other times this kiss held something more. A longing that surprised her even further than the marriage announcement had. Their embrace was warm and passionate, but there was no dominance, no searching for submission. For the first time each caress was careful, sweet, almost loving. This time when they held each other it wasn't motivated by pure lust. After they broke gently away from each other, Kagome continued to smile. Sesshoumaru, went back to nuzzling her tenderly. Snuggling his dark priestess was so incredibly relaxing.

"You really want children?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh yes," Sesshoumaru replied, answering truthfully. That kiss made him yearn for more and baby-making sounded just dandy at the moment. _"Maybe twenty children instead of ten?"_ he pondered in mid-nuzzle, _"Or fifteen?"_

"Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord snapped out of his musings. Finding suitable names for fifteen children was rather difficult. "Hn?"

"I need time to think about this before I give you a final answer." Kagome was stalling, she admitted it, but she really needed time to think. To think things through rationally, without a libidinous dog demon rubbing against her.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked in response, feeling victorious, before resuming the snuggle session. She was going to make such an incredibly good wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So endth Part 1. Part 2, "Cinematic Bliss: Supercouple" is in various states of 'draft'. One of these days (years, ugh). I'll finish it.


End file.
